Slivers of the Past
by C.J. Davis
Summary: A friend of Joe's moves to town, and her ex husband is stalking her.
1. Default Chapter

written by: C.J. Davis cnddavis@yahoo.com  
thanks to my beta readers: Daisy, Anita, Sarah, Robert; You folks are wonderful!! Therefore any erros left in this manuscript are purely the fault of the author (and maybe a muse or two)  
This is of course a fan fic so all disclaimers apply.   
Methos, Joe, Amanda, and Duncan are the Highlander Characters, Elissa and Evan come from my own twisted imagination. This fic contains some refrences to abuse; nothing graphic mostly implied.   
  
  
Summary: A friend of Joe's finds herself being stalked by her abusive ex-husband; who also is a fellow watcher. Can she find the courage to face him?   
And without further adieu:  
  
  
  
Slivers of the Past  
  
  
Elissa opened her cell phone and started dialing. She just as quickly shut it and proceeded to pound the plastic device against the steering wheel."This IS NOT happening to me!" She growled through clenched teeth as she watched the passing cars through the rain-splattered windshield of her vehicle. Once again she searched through her small dufflebag in the hope of finding her spare umbrella. "I am such a blonde!" She exclaimed at her reflection in the rear view mirror. Seacouver in January was normally wet but she had packed her umbrella and coat into her checked baggage. At the time she thought it was a good idea assuming if she needed either of them she'd just get it out of the side pocket of her garment bag and voila instant protection from the elements."But noo, the airport had to lose my luggage!" She told herlself for the umpteenth time. "And of course, now I have a flat tire and no spare. Isn't this convenient!"   
Once again she checked her cell phone. According to the phone everything should be in working order. She stepped out of the car as a last resort to see if the signal would be any better. It was. She shook her head as she dialed the rental car company's number. Of course it would take her getting wet for her cell phone to work. Murphy's Law was definitely in working order in her life.   
A few minutes later she was sitting in the car once again. This time she was riffling through her purse looking for the address book. Finally in frustration she dumped her purse and found the book at the very bottom. Once again she stepped outside into the Seacover night and dialed a number. After the third ring the phone was answered. A voice she didn't recognize with some sort of an accent answered.  
"May I please speak with Joseph Dawson?" She asked in her best professional voice.  
With in Seconds the gruff voice she remembered was on the line.  
"Uncle Joe, it's me, Elissa."  
"Lisey, long time no hear! How's it going?"  
"Wet." she stated matter of factly.   
"Really? Well it's raining here too." he commented conversationally.  
"I know." She responded quietly.  
"Oh, been watching the weather again have we?"  
"No, I'm here, Uncle Joe."  
"You're what?" He questioned, suprise lacing his gruff voice.  
"I'm here!" she exclaimed barely able to suppress the satisfied smile at suprising him.  
"When did you get here?"  
"About an hour ago." She took a breath, "Look, I'll be happy to tell you all about it when I see you, but right now I need a favor."  
"Sure! Name it!"  
"My rental car broke down on me and I'm stranded. They're sending out a tow truck for me but they don't have another car for me 'til tomorrow due to all the conventions in town.   
"Sure, I can send someone to come get you."  
"You can't come and get me yourself?"  
"Lisey, it's eight o'clock on a Friday night and my band plays first."  
"Oh, okay." she mumbled.  
"I'll send a good friend of mine okay? You won't have anything to worry about."  
"Okay as long as you vouch for him. I'm at the ten-mile marker on the 510. When your friend gets here tell him to either look for the royal blue Ford Taurus and the marker or the woman who's soaked to the bone."  
"Will do."  
"Thanks Uncle Joe."  
"Hey the least I can do!"With that they hung up.  
  
  
Elissa sat in the car and waited. She was cold and once again was admonishing herself for wearing a silk blouse and skirt and NOT carrying her trench coat onto the plane when the tow truck arrived. She grabbed her duffle bag and briefcase out of the car and stood beside the guardrail. The kindly looking bearded man studied her drenched figure.  
"Anyplace I can take you?" he asked, concern evident in his tenor voice.  
"I have someone coming to pick me up." Elissa replied, her grip tightening on her briefcase and duffle bag.  
"You're going to catch yourself a cold."  
She smiled stiffly, "Trust me I'll be fine."   
"Why don't you sit in the truck and we'll wait for your ride? My wife would skin me alive if she found out I had left a tourist standing outside in this weather. Especially since it's supposed to start freezing here soon."  
Elissa replied nervously, "Oh you needn't trouble yourself."  
"What are you doing out in the elements without your coat or umbrella anyway?"  
"The airport lost my luggage."  
"Oh. Looks like you have been having quite a day."  
"Oh yes, quite."  
Just then a black or maybe very dark blue older model ford pulled off to the side of the freeway,a few feet in back of the tow truck. Elissa couldn't be exact on the coloring due to the night sky and the orange glow from the lights overhead. A tall dark haired man emerged from the vehicle and walked towards them.  
"Elissa McAllister?" he asked a strong accent lacing his voice.   
Elissa smiled, "Yes, you must be Joe's friend." She held out her hand. He took it and gently kissed the knuckles.  
"I'm Duncan MacLeod."  
She blushed in spite of herself. She turned to the tow truck driver."Thank you for your kindness." She reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet. "How much do I owe you?"  
"The rental company is paying for it, Miss. Are you sure you'll be alright?"  
"I'll be fine. Thank you." She hurriedly placed her bag in the trunk of Duncan's car and stood awkwardly aside as he opened the door for her. "Thank you," she mumbled.  
Duncan pulled out into traffic. "So I take it you are new to Seacouver?" he remarked.  
She smiled, "No I went to school here."  
"So you know about the weather." he smiled as he said it.  
She rolled her eyes, "My coat and umbrella were packed in my checked baggage which the airlines so kindly lost." She saw him open his mouth to say something, "Look," she cut in before a sound escaped his lips, "I was trying to lighten my carry on load and thought if I just folded everything up and put it away if I needed it I could get it once I got my bags. "  
Duncan turned up the heater in the T-Bird. "You're going to catch a cold, you know this."  
"A cold never hurt anyone. Besides, I'm more upset over the rental."  
"Why?" he asked curiously.  
"Because I was going to suprise Uncle Joe. But alas the best laid plans of mice and men--"  
Duncan smiled, "He was suprised enough as it is."  
"Yes but I wanted to see his face when he saw me not suprise him by a phone call!" She chuckled.  
"Well at least you weren't in an accident."  
"Very true."  
He turned off the freeway and headed down a street littered with bars and warehouses, "How do you know Joe?"  
" I met him when I was going to college here."  
"I see."  
"It was when he was running a book store, before he bought the bar. He saw me there an awful lot buying books and researching."  
"Researching?" he asked, his thick black eyebrown knitting together.  
"I was a history and English major. I was usually at the bookstore every weekend."  
"A double major? How long did it take for you to get through college?"  
"Six years." she drawled.  
"I guess you like to read."  
"Actually I love to read and write." she responded passionantly.  
  
Duncan parked the car in a parking lot across the street from a bar with a neon sign that proudly proclaimed, "JOE'S"  
"We're here." he commented.  
Duncan went around to open Elissa's door and found her standing in the rain beside the trunk waiting on him, "I was going to get your door for you."  
"I can get my own door, thank you." she commented a bit cooly.  
He grabbed the duffle and placed the strap over his shoulder.  
"I can get that you know," she replied, a might picqued.  
"I know. " He smirked and started to walk across the street.  
Elissa caught up to him and they walked into the bar together. Smoke assaulted Elissa's eyes and noise and music assaulted her ears. She looked over to see Joe standing at the far end of the bar and talking to a dark haired man and a woman with glossy brown hair. The two turned around and looked at her and Duncan and smiled. Joe's face cracked into a big grin. Elissa made her way through the crowd to the bar.  
"Duncan, looks like you found a drowned rat," the older looking man commented as Duncan placed the bag at Elissa's feet.  
"Gee thanks, Uncle Joe. You haven't seen me in eight years and that's all you've got to say for yourself?" Elissa grinned.  
"Hey it's not my fault someone didn't wear their coat." Joe commented nonchalantly.  
"Yeah well let's just say that if I had it I'd be wearing it."  
He chuckled. "Let me introduce you to my friends. Duncan you've met, this is Amanda," he gestured to the dark haired woman. Elissa smiled and clasped the proffered hand., "And this is Adam Pierson," Elissa shook his hand as well and noticed he returned her smile with a smirk. "Now that we have that out of the way, would you like your usual?"  
"Well first let me get changed. Let's just say silk leaves little to the imagination when it's wet. Then I'll be more conversational."  
"You can change in the office, it's the first door on the right."  
She nodded affirmation as she grabbed her duffle bag and walked off.  
  
Amanda wrapped an arm around Duncan's waist. "I'm sure you were admiring the view." She chided with a grin.  
"I'm a gentleman, --" Adam who had just taken a drink of beer spluttered. Amanda laughed, slugging Duncan on the arm. Duncan feigned innocence.   
Adam smiled, "Look, MacLeod a gentleman you may be but I have never seen you look away from a beautiful woman."  
"Oh and you didn't notice her at all?" Duncan countered.  
"I never said that. But I'm not the one that claims to be a gentleman either." He countered in his clipped British accent.  
The Amanda cleared her throat and tilted her head toward the hall. Everyone stared as the woman in question sidled up to the bar.  
"Okay, I feel much better." She commented as she finished rolling up the cuffs of her teal green shirt.   
"So you want your usual?" Joe asked.  
She smiled, "Actually, just a cup of coffee."  
"Cream and sugar?"  
"Black."  
He stared at her a moment. "Times have changed," he commented.  
Adam rose from the stool dug in a pocket and flipped some coins onto the counter, "Nice meeting you, Elissa, if your a friend of Joe's I'm sure I'll be seeing you." With that he sauntered out the door. Amanda and Duncan exchanged a look. Joe came back with Elissa's coffee and noticed the change by the beer mug.  
"Well that's odd." He commented.  
Elissa took a sip of her coffee, "What's odd?"  
"He never pays." Joe put the change in his change jar, "Oh well, So Elissa, what brings you to town?"  
"Actually I'm moving here."  
"Really?"  
She smiled self-consciously, "Yes really." After yet another sip of coffee she met Joes twinkling eyes, "I got a job at the university if you can believe that."  
"I work there, so does Adam." Duncan interjected.  
"What do you teach?" she asked, raising an inquiring eyebrow.  
"I teach a self defense course up there twice a week."  
"Sounds like fun."  
"Alot of the girls take it for the physical ed credit."  
"I can imagine why." She commented under her breath sharing a conspirital glance with Amanda. The other woman smiled her eyes twinkling.  
"So what will you be teaching?" Joe asked.  
"Creative writing."  
Joe smiled, "You never were one to like the main stream courses."  
"Well they wanted me to teach English too but I told them it was Creative writing or nothing. I want some leeway. I hate guidelinesmuch less being confined to rules. I like some leeway."  
"Boy do I remember!" Joe said with a far off look in his eye and a grin on his face. " you and deadlines didn't mix!"  
"Hey not my fault I was born under the sign of procrastination!" Elissa said with a chuckle. She reached into her briefcase and pulled out a book, which she laid reverently on the bar, "Speaking of procrastination, this is for you."  
Joe took it and looked at the cover it had a mirror with three people looking in but instead of their reflections the mirror showed a mountain meadow with a full moon being reflected on a lake. Joe looked up at her, "Is this what I think it is?"  
Elissa was biting her lower lip and holding her coffee mug in between her two slightly trembling hands, "Yeah, I finally did it."  
Joe clasped her hand, "When did this happen?"  
A shy smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, "It's been out about three weeks. I hope you like it."  
Amanda reached over and turned the book towards her, "Wait a minute! Duncan, this is the book I bought last week!"  
Duncan gave her a blank look.  
"You know the book!"  
Duncan started to nod his head as if he knew what she was talking about but realized he really and truly had no clue.  
Amanda looked at him, "Duncan come on the one I said you could have been Quintan?"  
"Oh. Oh that book!" Duncan exclaimed as the light dawned. "Amanda read me parts of it, you have talent with words."  
Elissa smiled, "Thank you."  
Amanda eyed her a moment, "You know you could have used Duncan for the spitting image of Quintan. Grant it the personality is different but the physical characteristics were identical. Joe didn't happen to give you some hints did he?"  
Elissa blushed, "Mr. MacLeod,--"  
"Duncan. Please."  
Her blush deepened, "Okay, Duncan, no offense to you but Quintan is from my own imagination."  
"I like your imagination! I think you and I need to go shopping tomorrow with Duncan's credit card so I can pick your imagination some more!" Amanda commented.  
"I don't know about that."   
"Oh he doesn't mind I do it all the time!"  
"Maybe." Elissa mumbled.  
Joe rescued her, "Elissa really doesn't like to go shopping Amanda, but I'm sure she'll think about it so maybe you could show her the sights."  
"Oh yes we could go for coffee and gossip the afternoon away."  
"Well I do need to do a bit of shopping, but I have my own money."  
"Fine, fine, more for me that way!" Amanda smiled mischeviously.  
  
Elissa chit chatted for a bit more and looked at her watch it was ten o'clock. "Uncle Joe, mind if I borrow your phone?"  
"Go right ahead, but if you want peace and quiet you might try the one in the office."  
"Thanks." she said as she hurried down the hall.  
  
Joe watched her go into the office then turned to Duncan and Amanda, "So what do you think?"  
"She seems very nice, Joe."  
"I hear a but coming."  
"She seems skittish." Duncan replied.  
Joe looked down the hall, making sure the door was still closed, "It's not my story to tell, okay? I will say this, she's a good person; would bend over backward for you if you're a friend. But she's had supposed friends really screw with her so she's a hermit. She tried to cut herself off from the world. I'm actually pretty shocked to find out she's moving here but, as I said, not my story to tell. Just give her a chance, she'll thaw out."  
Amanda looked like she was about to interrogate Joe when Elissa came and sat down again. Her jaw was clenched and there was a tension to her posture. Joe looked at her, "Something wrong?"  
She rolled her eyes and sighed, slouching forward over her coffee, "I swear!" She muttered. "First I lose my luggage, then the rental car blows a tire and there's no spare now the hotel has lost my reservation and because the Mormons and the Baptists have decided to converge on Seacouver at the same time there are no flippin hotel rooms in the city!" She took a gulp of coffee realizing that she had been speaking quite loudly.  
"Lisey, you know I have a fold out couch at my place."  
"But I don't want to be an inconvenience."   
"Are you ever an inconvenience?'  
"Everyday of my life." She muttered.  
"Lisey, it's okay. Besides I'd like the company."  
"You're sure it's okay?"  
"Positive!"  
"Because I have an appointment tomorrow to go apartment hunting, it should only be over the weekend, Uncle Joe."  
"I told you, it's not a problem!"  
"Thank you. Uncle Joe." She said patting his hand.  
  
It was two in the morning and the bar had just closed. Amanda and Duncan had taken their leave and Elissa was helping Joe tidy things up before they too left. Joe finished tying up the last of the trash bags and he took one and Elissa took the other as they left the bar for the night.  
"So you and Amanda are leaving at eleven?"  
"Yeah." Elissa mumbled as she hefted the bag into the dumpster and reached for Joe's.  
"You don't sound thrilled."  
She half smiled at him. After she threw that bag into the dumpster she walked along side him to his car, "It's not that, I just don't know what we could possibly have in common."  
"You'd be surprised I'm sure." Joe said with a smirk.  
"I just hate being the new kid in town."  
"Well why did you move here?" He asked stopping to open her car door.   
Elissa rolled her eyes, "I can open my own doors you know."  
"Yes, but some of us still believe in Chivalry."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway," she paused as she got in and leaned over the seat to open Joe's door. Once he was in she began again, "I just felt it was high time for me to leave the safety of the Midwest and venture out into the real world. That is if you call a college campus the real world."  
"In other words something happened and you no longer wanted to stay in your hometown."  
"Fine you know me too well. I had a decent job, it paid the bills, when a friend of mine who works at the University asked where exactly I had gone to school. I told her and she said well they're looking for a creative writing teacher. They were looking for a published Author that wasn't well known. I fit the criteria perfectly. And well here I am."  
"So besides the fact that you are putting your hard earned degree to use why are you here?"  
"I was tired of running." she said as she looked out the window at the city lights going by.  
Joe parked the car in front of a small town house. "This isn't much but it's home."  
"It's fine Uncle Joe." Elissa said smiling as she surveyed the older home.   
"It was built in the early twenties before you ask." Joe commented as they walked up the three steps to the front porch, which had since been enclosed. "It was once all one house but they remolded the interior into a duplex. It just looks old on the outside."  
"Nothing wrong with old Uncle Joe." Elissa replied as she followed him through the screen door and into a small yet comfortable living room.  
"Tell my joints that." he commented. He shut the door behind them. "Well here's the living room, obviously, and down the hall is the kitchen to the right with a half bath across from it. The two bedrooms are at the end of the hall with a full bath in between them. So you need to knock before you go into the bathroom."  
"Like I said it's nice Uncle Joe, now where do you want my bags?"  
"Put them in the spare room. It's also my office so don't mind the paperwork."  
She went down the hall and dropped her bags off. She found Joe sitting at the small dinette table in the kitchen and sat down with him.  
"So what do you mean you were tired of running?"  
"You haven't changed, have you? Still ask all sorts of questions." she commented, a soft southern drawl underscoring the words.   
"Hey you know me."   
"Yeah I do. So anyway, the only reason why I left Seacouver was because of him. I liked it here. When I got the divorce I had no choice but to move back home. I was up to my ears in bills and I just didn't want to be in the same town as Evan."  
"I would have hired you Lisey."  
"You tried remember?" she forced a smile, "It was easier to just get my associate degree and leave town. I didn't lie to you, I did have a job waiting for me."  
"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking at the book store. Besides there's more to it then that," He stated studying her over the rim of his glass of water.  
She looked down at her hands, "You know me too well."  
"It's part of being a bartender, you can read people."  
She looked up at him, "Well, you knew the marriage was bad right?"  
"Yes. Remember I'm the one that ran you to the hostpital."  
"Well I couldn't get a divorce in the State of Washington as quickly as I could in Oklahoma. So I went back home, I mean heck I hadn't even had my license changed yet to Washington State the marriage only lasted six months. Well it would have been six months," Her accent became more evident the more aggitated she became, "if the checks he'd written to my attorney hadn't bounced! Anyway I filed for a no fault divorce. I didn't even try to get him on grounds of adultery or abuse. I just wanted out. I also did it that way because I knew he'd sign the papers stating he didn't have to be in court if I got the divorce out of Oklahoma. So finally after a total of nine months I was officially divorced. I went back to school and got my BA and worked two jobs. The one I had waiting for me when I left here and another one on the weekends as a hostess which later turned into a waitstaff position."  
"Okay so why are you back here?" he asked studying her intently.  
"Because he isn't." came the simple retort.  
"Sounds to me like your running again."  
"You're probably right but what else am I supposed to do?" she finished, looking at her hands spread on the table.  
He sipped his water, "What did you do?"  
"What do you mean what did I do?" she snapped.  
"You obviously ran into him again or you wouldn't be running."  
"You're right, I did." she took a deep breathe, "It happened about three months ago. I was driving home from work. I pulled into my parking space, got out of the car, locked my door and headed up the enclosed walkway to the building where my apartment was. I heard someone call my name. I swear, Uncle Joe, I felt the hair on my neck stand up. I knew that voice. I remember taking a deep breathe and turning around and there he was. All seven feet of him smiling at me in that condescending way of his. Then he says, 'Well aren't you going to say hello? It's been almost eight years. Don't you think you at least owe me a hello kiss?' I just turned back around and walked as fast as I could toward the secured door of my building. You would think I would have learned. The next thing I know he has grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him. I thought he was going to hit me. Instead he gets nose to nose with me and sneers saying, 'You are my wife. I have left you alone for eight years so you could see the error of your ways. Now it is time for you to come back. ' I tell him that he has left me alone for eight years because the good old U.S. Army didn't give him much of a choice. He backhanded me for not showing him the respect he was do and I punched him in the nose and ran. I had my card out for the security lock on the door and managed to get it opened and closed before he had a chance to get me. I knew after that though that I couldn't stay there." Her normally soft rolling voice reached a fevered pitch. She then took a quieting breathe and looked beseechingly at Joe, "What was I thinking?" she asked quietly, "I hit him, Uncle Joe, do you know what he's going to do to me for that?"  
He looked at her grimly, "I'm proud of you for hitting him, you should have done that a long time ago. But you're right, he's going to make you pay for standing up to him."  
"Well you know what happened last time I stood up to him."  
"Yeah, I know." a thoughtful look crossed his face, "Do you have a restraining order?'  
"Oh yeah I left out the best detail, " sarcasm dripped from her voice, "The next day I was served with a restraining order. I am not supposed to be within fifty feet of Mr. Dewpuey."  
"But he's the one that abused you for almost a year!" Joe exclaimed incrediously.  
"The Oklahoma courts didn't see it that way."  
"What about your shoulder?"  
"What about it? I'm into kinky sex, sometimes the participants get hurt."  
"The judge bought that?"  
"Lock stock and barrel. Besides we were married, I did have wifely duties to perform."  
"So he came out smelling like a rose and you were made to look like the whore of Babylon?"  
"To a degree yes."  
"Does he know you're here?"  
"Damned if I know. If he does track me here I figure it will take awhile. If anything I'll just be sure and keep my eyes and ears opened. He doesn't know I have a cell phone and that number is unlisted. Once I get settled I'll be sure to keep everything else unlisted. But he worked in communications when he was in the Army, if he wants to find me he can hack into the system and find me. So sooner or later I will have to stop running and face him. Hopefully the law will be on my side this time."  
"So do you know what kind of job he has at the moment?"  
She reached into her purse that was on the counter and pulled out a card, "Looks like he's a lawyer."  
Joe took the card and read it. "He is an attorney? I find that hard to believe."  
"You and me both. He's into business law. Come to find out he's the lawyer for the bank I used to do business with. For all I know he found out where I lived through the records there because I had just moved and I still had documents getting forwarded."  
"Why is he so hell bent on getting you back?" Joe asked sitting backin his chair.  
"He's always been this way, Uncle Joe. He told me if I ever left him that he'd hunt me down."  
"Yet you still had the courage to leave."  
"It was either leave or become another statistic." She stated as she folded her hands on the table in front of her.  
"So what are you going to do now?"  
"I'll be damned if I'm going to let him run my life."  
"But isn't that what you're doing?"  
"You mean running here?", she asked raising her eyebrows, " Yes and no. Yes I ran but this is where I'm staying. I have a good job, and I'm someplace I've wanted to be. When and if he comes after me, then I'll cross that bridge. But for now I'm safe."  
"But for how long?" He implored.  
"That I don't know," she sighed.  
"And when he does find you what are you going to do?"  
"Call the police and try to keep safe til they get there."  
"Keep safe?"  
"If I have to I'll fight him," she replied with a grim look of determination.  
"You're already worried about what you're going to do since you punched him. Now you're talking about fighting him?" he asked skeptically.  
"Actually. I broke his nose. I have to live with the fact that I drew blood. You know he's going to see that as a threat to his masculinity. Now I have to follow through and do whatever it takes to survive."  
"This doesn't sound like the old Lisey at all."he commented shaking his head.  
"Well the old Lisey got tired of being a victim and took self defense courses. Now she has to decide if she has the guts to follow through with what she started."  
"You're scared."  
"Terrified."   
"Why?"  
"You saw what he did."  
"Yes, I did." he stated matter of factly.  
She stared at the graying man across from her. Not knowing what to say. She dropped her gaze, "He told me the next time he got his hands on me he was going to brand me. That way everyone would know who's property I was."  
"And you believe he'll do that?" he asked gently.  
"I know he'll do that and much much worse." she responded cryptically.  
"And yet you went back to him for two months why?"  
"I was nineteen and stupid, Uncle Joe. That and I had to get everything in order so I could leave."  
"You weren't stupid, you got out."  
"Yes I got out but trust me there was a lot of guilt involved."  
"You felt guilty?" he asked incredulously  
"I thought it was my fault. If I had been a better wife he wouldn't have cheated on me. If I was better in bed he wouldn't have cheated on me. If I didn't piss him off he wouldn't hit me. If I would know my place I could have been very well taken care of. I wouldn't have had to worry about being hit or cower whenever I said something I shouldn't have."  
"Lisey, he tried to break you, surely you know that. It was his short comings not yours."  
She smiled weakly, "Uncle Joe, I know that now. But at the time I was a very naive school girl who thought you only got married once. And a part of me started to believe him."  
"So he almost broke you." Joe was careful to keep his tone even.  
"Yes. In fact in a deep dark part of me, that naive girl believes him." She held his gaze for a moment then looked at her watch. " Anyway, Uncle Joe, my body is still on Central time and it's four in the morning. Point me to the linen closet and I'll make up my bed."  
"It's already made. Adam used to do a lot of back and forth from Europe until he finally stayed put in one area he either crashed at Duncan's place or here. I just never got out of the habit of making it."  
"What was Adam doing in Europe?" why would anyone want to leave Europe? she thought to herself.  
"He was grad student at the University of Paris."  
"And you met him how?"  
"He's a researcher."  
"You mean he's a Watcher?"   
"Yes, he's a Watcher."  
" And he likes Seacouver over Paris?"  
"Actually the weather is very similar. He got a job and permanently settled here."  
"Oh."  
Joe looked at her a smirk evident on his face, "Why do you ask anyway?"  
"Just curious."  
"Uhhuh."  
"What?" she asked.   
"Nothing, Lisey, nothing at all. Sleep well." Joe commented shaking his head.  
"I will." She turned at the doorway and glanced back at him, "You can wipe the grin off your face, Joe, I was just asking."  
"You didn't ask about Duncan or Amanda." Joe's grinned widened.  
"I already know Duncan also works at the University. I'll bite, what does Amanda do?"  
"Well honestly I don't know what she is doing right now, she used to be in the circus, then she was an art appraiser and last I heard she was an owner of a club but now I don't know what she does. She's just in town visiting Duncan but no one knows for how long."  
"Now are you happy?" she retorted.  
"No. But that's okay, I'm used to knowing you better then you know yourself."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked defensively.  
"Nothing bad, Lisey, I just know that look. I know when a woman is interested in a man."  
"Yeah right. Come on he was there all of five minutes and left."   
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway I thought you were going to bed."  
"Night Uncle Joe."  
"Good night."  
  
She and Amanda were sitting at a table in a cozy Italian restaurant in the mall, "So, Elissa, what's your story?" Amanda asked as she dabbed a bit of her bread in the olive oil.  
Elissa about choked on her water, "What story?"  
"Oh don't play innocent with me." Amanda chided.  
"Okay," Elissa sat back from the table and folded her hands in her lap, " I'm going to be teaching at the university, I'm a writer and I moved here from Oklahoma."  
"Okay, and a boyfriend?" Amanda pressed.  
"None." Elissa replied in a monotone.  
"Husband?"  
"Divorced." was the curt reply.  
"Ahha!" Amanda exclaimed with a twinkle to her eyes, "I feel a story here."  
Elissa regarded her a moment, locked gazes and cooly replied, "There is none. I got married it didn't work out and I got divorced."  
"And that's all there is to it?" amanda asked, narrowing her eyes.  
"Yes." was the crisp response.  
"Or is that all you're willing to admit to at the moment?" Amanda studied her, "Come on, Elissa, I wasn't born yesterday."  
Elissa pursed her lips leveling her gaze with Amanda's. "Fine that's all you need to know, is that better?" Her southern accent fringeing her words.   
"I hit a nerve." Amanda sat back looking nonplussed, "I'm sorry I just want to find out where you come up with ideas for your stories. I just assumed it came from your own back ground."  
Elissa had to smile, "It's okay, just something I don't like to talk about after all it is in the past."  
"How far in the past?" Amanda asked, trying a different angle.  
"Eight years." she said simply, all traces of her accent gone.  
They both looked up as their waiter placed their food in front of them "Do you go out much?" Amanda asked.  
"I'm more of a homebody." was the reply.  
"Do you even like to go out?" Amanda inquired.  
Elissa smiled a distant look in her eye; "I haven't been out just for the fun of it in ages. I usually went out either for a company dinner or Christmas party not just because."  
Amanda grinned, "Well Duncan and I are going to see the opera Madame Butterfly at the civic center. We have an extra ticket if you would like to go."  
Elissa felt her eyes light up, "I don't know I mean I don't want to be a fifth wheel."  
"Oh you wouldn't be. Adam, Duncan and I are going we just have the one extra ticket and as much as Joe would like to go his band is playing that night."  
"Adam is going?" Elissa asked before she could stop herself; a warmth spread through out her body at the mention of his name.woman, what is the matter with you? she scolded herself, you're acting like a school girl with a crush.  
Amanda smirked, "Yes, why?"  
"Oh nothing. He just seemed well, not the type to like opera."  
"Well our Adam is just a bundle of surprises."   
"Are you ready to go back to shopping?" Elissa asked hoping a change of scenery would get Amanda's mind off of the subject of Adam.  
"Yes. We're going to need to pick out something for you to wear next Friday." was Amanda's gleeful reply.  
"I have a skirt and blouse."   
"Silly, live a little, how many times do you get to go to an opera?"  
"Well---"  
"Precisely! Besides it'll be fun!"  
  
Elissa and Amanda were at Joes five hours later. Amanda had gone with Elissa apartment hunting once they were done at the mall. Elissa carried two large bags and Amanda carried five. They walked in to find Adam, Duncan, and Joe conversing at the bar.  
Duncan looked at Amanda with a pained expression, "Amanda--"  
"Before you start I didn't max out the card, Duncan. Besides, I used the platinum."   
Adam eyed Elissa's bags, "I think Amanda could learn a few pointers from you."  
"Well, I needed to get a couple of things while I waited for my luggage. Speaking of which, Uncle Joe did the airport call by chance?"  
"Sure did. You're luggage won't be here 'til Monday. It ended up in Anchorage and the plane is snowed in."  
"Great! Thank God the Semester doesn't start 'til next Monday otherwise I'd be showing up to class in a t-shirt and jeans. Grant it I'd be a hell of a lot more comfortable but I don't think the other professors would appreciate the business attire."  
"You're teaching at the University?" Adam inquired.  
"Yes, I'm the new creative writing teacher." she answered cautiously.  
"You're right across the hall from me then."  
"Oh really?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"I'm in the history department."  
"And what do you teach?"  
"Roman civilization."  
"Professor Hendricks finally retired?" she asked incrediously.  
"You knew old man Hendricks?" Adam asked in astonishement.  
"Yes, he was putting me to sleep eight years ago. Had his 7:40 class. I was the one he constantly called on. I think he knew I had mastered the art of sleeping with my eyes open."  
"I heard he was tough."  
"Very, but interesting. Nothing against him I'm just not a morning person. But the only time I could get in was at that time so the coffee pot and I became very good friends."  
Adam smiled. It was the first time he had actually smiled since Elissa had met him. It made him look younger and almost boyish. But it also was a smile that hinted at sarcasm.  
"Duncan, "Amanda asked, "Do you still have the extra ticket for the opera on Friday?"  
"Yes why?" He asked guardedly.  
"Well I asked Elissa to go with us. She's new in town and thought it would be nice for her to get out for the evening."  
Duncan looked over at Elissa; smiling, "That would be great! Meet at my place at about five thirty so we can all get a bite to eat?"  
"Sure, but where is your place?"  
"Adam knows. Adam why don't you pick up Elissa?" Duncan asked, looking over in Adam's direction.  
"Oh no, that's okay I'll have a car by then." Elissa quickly replied.  
Adam eyed her, "It wouldn't be a problem. Why take separate cars? There isn't that much parking at Duncan's."  
"Once you get to my place we'll all go in the T-Bird anyway." Duncan stated.  
"Well I don't even know where I'll be for sure, I won't hear back from the realtor 'til Monday." she haltingly replied.  
"So you did go apartment hunting?" Joe queried.  
"Yes, Amanda went with me. I found a place close to the University. It's just been built and has two bedrooms and two baths, and not that expensive."  
"You should see the master bath, Duncan, it's to die for! Has a sunken tub and a 3/4 shower!" Amanda gushed.   
"Eh, and I bet you have such wonderful ideas about what to do in that tub!"   
Elissa laughed and blushed at the same time, "I won't say anything if you two disappear for a couple of hours at my place. All I ask is please keep as much of the water in the tub as possible."  
"See Duncan she doesn't mind." Amanda positioned herself on his lap and Duncan laughed right along with her.  
"So who is the realtor going to call to tell you if you have the place?" Joe asked.  
"I gave her my cell number. I should know Tuesday at the latest. Then I can call the moving company and get the times set up to deliver my stuff."  
"Your stuff is already up here?" Joe asked in disbelief.  
"Yes, has been. It got packed up two and a half weeks ago."  
"You've been living out of a suitcase ever since?" Joe asked raising an eyebrow.  
"At my girlfriends, on her couch, along with her cat." She added smiling.  
Joe shook his head, "Getting tired of your clothes yet?"  
"Well I was but now I'd like to have them."  
"Well, Joe," Duncan interrupted, "we'll see you later, Amanda and I have reservations for dinner and she's complaining about having to change clothes." Duncan rolled his eyes yet grinned.  
"Okay you two behave."  
Elissa pulled Amanda aside as Joe mentioned something to Duncan, "Thanks Amanda, I had fun today. Thanks for not prying."  
Amanda looked seriously at her, "Hey what are friends for. Us girls have to stick together. Just remember if you need to talk call. I don't bite. Well only when asked!"  
Elissa chuckled. Amanda gave her a quick hug.  
  
Elissa sat down at the bar and Joe grinned at her, "What?"  
"Nothing." He mumbled as he refilled Adam's mug, "Just thought you two had nothing in common."  
"Fine, you told me so, you happy?"  
"Yes." Joe smiled, "It's not like you are the type to dish out hugs to just anyone."  
"I didn't, she hugged me." Joe shook his head. Elissa rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.  
"Is that anyway to treat your elders?" Joe asked  
"Oh please! I respect my elders if they deserve it!" She said with an impish grin.  
Joe reached over and tagged her with the rolled up towel he had been cleaning glasses with.  
"Hey now!" she exclaimed rubbing her arm laughing.  
"There." he said with great satisfaction.  
"There what?" Elissa asked cautiously, scrutinizing the smiling older man.  
"I haven't seen a real smile out of you since you got here."  
She blushed looking down at the napkin sitting in front of her.  
In an effort to change the mood Joe asked, "Would you like something to drink?"  
"Kahlua and cream please?" she asked hesitently.  
"Coming right up."  
Elissa looked over at Adam, "So you're not in any hurry to get out of here today hmm?"  
"What? Oh yesterday. Sorry bout that but I had some pressing business. Normally if Joe's opened I'm here drinking as many beers as he'll let me get away with."  
"I see." she muttered, toying with the napkin in front of her.  
He took a drink of his beer. She took a drink of her Kahlua and cream, which Joe had just placed in front of her.  
"So what were you doing in Roman Civilization, besides sleeping? It is not a general level course." Adam asked, watching Elissa's fidgeting curiously. what is she so nervous about he thought to himself.  
She smiled, "I have a double major; English and history."  
"I see. So you like antiques?" he quipped.  
"Oh I like antiques but that's not why I chose history. I'm just one of those people that believe people who don't know their history are bound to repeat it."  
Joe was wiping a glass and interjected, "But just because you know it doesn't mean that if you do the same thing it will be repeated."  
Elissa took a sip of her drink, "Yes Uncle Joe."  
Joe smirked and continued wiping off glasses. "Oh by the way, Elissa, I started reading your book."  
"And?" she asked as she braced her hands against her glass, waiting for his answer.  
"I like it." Joe stated simply, " I can also see why Amanda likes it. She likes double entendres and strong sexual tension. And your book definitly has sexual tension and romance."  
"It's just they way it wrote itself." Ellisa replied a bit shyly.  
"You wrote a book?" Adam questioned. as he turned to face her.  
Joe reached under the bar and pulled the book out, "She sure did. Pretty good too."  
"What's the book classified as?"  
"I call it science fiction fantasy. I have seen it under the sci-fi category along with romance so take your pick."  
"So what's it about?" Adam inquired.  
"Just a woman who has a magical mirror." Elissa remarked.  
"Yeah right, a magical mirror, a guy from her dreams that's actually from another realm and a High school sweetheart that shows up. Not to mention a lost staff and a jerk of an ex husband." Joe explained.  
"Sounds like it might be interesting."   
"Well I've only read the first chapter but then had to get here. I'm hoping when Mike gets here I can take a dinner break and read some more."  
"Uncle Joe, you're just biased." Elissa commented feeling warmed by the praise.  
"Maybe so, but Amanda liked it too."  
"Yes, Uncle Joe but as you know there is romance in it. With characters like Quintan and Allister most women will probably like it." was her guarded comment.  
"Well then I'll read it and give you an unbiased opinion!" Adam stated as he stood.  
"Oh well, yes I guess that would be possible." Elissa stammered.  
"Very well, I'll be back I'm going to the Barnes and noble down the street. See you two later."  
Joe watched him leave shaking his head, "He will give you his opinion too."  
"I know." Elissa mumbled, "I wonder if I really want to know what he thinks."  
Joe smiled shaking his head. Elissa turned from staring at the now closed doors, "What?"  
"Oh nothing." He grinned even more.  
"You and Amanda I swear!" she commented in exasperation.  
"Oh she thinks you like our Adam too?" He asked smugly.  
"She didn't say so much she just gets the same look in her eyes that you do in yours!"   
  



	2. Slivers of the Past ch.2

Joe was in his office on the computer when he heard the door. "Joe?" He heard Amanda's voice.  
"In the office." He called. Moments later Amanda was poking her head in the doorway. "Have a seat. What can I do for you?"   
"Where's Elissa?"  
"Oh she's signing the final paper work on her apartment. She should be almost through."  
"Is she going to call when she needs a lift?"  
"No she went out Sunday and bought herself a car."  
"Oh."  
Joe closed his laptop and leaned back in the chair, eyeing Amanda, "So is this business to do with one of you or is Duncan in trouble?"  
"Neither. It's about Elissa."  
"I told you that's her story."  
"I know that but I have a question: Can you just give me a yes or no answer?" She asked a slight pout evident.  
Joe sighed, "Okay one yes or no question."  
"Was her ex husband abusive?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Was her ex husband abusive?"   
Joe studied her, "She told you?"  
"I'll take that as a yes. No she didn't tell me I figured it out."  
"How?"  
She smiled, "I should just make you wonder but I don't want to play that game today. When we were shopping Saturday I was picking out dresses for her to wear. I found this beautiful black one that she would have been absolutely stunning in it was a totally backless dress, which fastened at the neck and bared her shoulders." she saw Joe nodding in a 'get to the point kind of way ' and cleared her throat, "Well anyway, when I went back to give it to her I peeked over the door and caught the reflection of her back in the mirror I saw what looked like an "E" carved into her shoulder blade. I gave her the dress to try on knowing full well she couldn't or wouldn't wear it. But how could I tactfully not give her the dress and come up with an excuse as to why I was even back there? So I gave her the dress and walked away."  
Joe sighed, "Now you know her secret."  
"That goes beyond abuse, Joe."  
"I know."  
"Is there more?"  
"More carvings?"  
"Yeah."  
"Not that she's told me but I didn't ask either."  
"What else did he do to her?"  
"I don't know. She only divulged that one to me because I was the person she ran to the night he did it. I took her to the hospital. That's the night she decided she needed out but she made me promise that she did it on her terms. She got her Associates degree two months later."  
"Anything else happen in those two months?"  
"I hardly saw her. The one time I did she had two black eyes."  
"Why did she stay, Joe?"  
"Why do most of them stay, Amanda? She was in fear for her life. Once she got her degree she fled while he was gone on maneuvers for a couple of weeks. When he went down to get her in Oklahoma she had told him what he wanted to hear."  
"Which was?"  
"That everything was her fault and she was seeing a counselor for it. And the counselor wanted to meet with him." Joe wore a bitter grin, "At the time he wasn't smart enough to realize that another name for Lawyer was Counselor."  
"She conned him."  
"Oh yeah, come to find out the two months it took her to graduate she was scheming to get the divorce. He didn't know at all. Once the lawyer cornered him he signed the papers and it was to be final pending his payment of the lawyers fee. She didn't ask for anything just to be let out of the marriage with everything she came into it with. It should have taken ten days but his checks kept bouncing and Elissa ended up paying the full bill. But she was rid of him."  
"So that part of the book is true."  
Joe looked at her, "Yeah, the ex from the book is similar to her ex in real life."  
"And yet she likes Methos."  
"Yup." Joe muttered.  
"Would she forgive him about his past?"  
"I'm not going to be the one to tell her about Methos' immortality, Amanda."  
"But if she were to find out--"  
Joe leaned forward, "Look, that was three thousand years ago, besides I have never known Adam Pierson to harm a hair on anyone's head, well unless of course its one of you."  
Amanda smiled, "Okay, you're right. I mean I know that what's past is past but she's had a traumatic experience and well..."  
Joe smiled, "You'd be surprised what she's willing to forgive Amanda."  
"She forgave that creep?"  
"Forgave herself. She won't ever forget what he did but I think she came to terms with it."  
"Okay, well just had to talk to you about it is all." She rose from the chair when she felt a presence. A few moments later a British accented voice called, "Anybody home?"  
"We're in here." Joe hollered.  
Adam poked his head in, "And where's Duncan?"  
"I left him at the loft reading. Told him I needed to run to the market for dinner."  
"Ah and where's Elissa?"   
"Signing papers for her apartment." Joe answered.  
"And what time do you need to get her?"  
"I don't, she has her own wheels now."  
"Another rental?"  
"Nope, a Saturn she purchased Sunday."  
"I see."  
"So Methos what brings you here?" Amanda asked.  
He smiled, "Well, I just finished reading Elissa's book and I was going to tell her what I thought of it."  
"Be nice to her. Some people don't enjoy your cynicism."  
"Amanda, I wouldn't do that to her. Besides I enjoyed it. She has a wicked imagination!"  
"You can say that again!" Joe agreed.  
Amanda smoothed her skirt; "Well I had better go to the market before Duncan wonders what's happened to me. Thanks Joe." With that she was off.  
Methos sat down in the chair Amanda had recently vacated, "So, Amanda was pumping you for information on Elissa."  
"And why do you think that?"  
"Because I saw the exchange between them yesterday. So what is her story Joe?"  
"That is Elissa's story to divulge." Joe leaned forward a bit, "Just don't play with her okay? I trust you. Especially after Alexa. But Elissa is different. She's fragile in her own way."  
"All humans are fragile, Joe, you don't need to remind me. Besides you aren't her father just like you weren't Alexa's father."  
"I know. But--"  
"Joe, no buts. Is she dying?"  
"Not like Alexa no."  
"Okay, then. Don't worry about it. She's a big girl she can make her own decisions."  
"That's what I'm afraid of, " Joe mumbled under his breath as Methos sauntered through the doorway.  
Methos took a step and peered back in, his tone was quiet but anger was being held in restraint, "You don't approve of me, Joe?"  
"It's not that Methos. Nothing like that at all."  
Methos stared at him Joe stared back. Methos shrugged and walked into the bar. Joe sat back and began to unconsciously tap his fingers on the armrests of the chair, "I'm afraid she won't take the risk." He mumbled to the walls.  
  
Elissa walked into the dim lit bar. Her hair was up in its usual French braid and she wore a scarlet red v necked sweater that hit her at mid thigh. She had baggy jeans and hiking boots on and no coat.Joe looked at her shaking his head, "Do you know what the temperature is?"  
Elissa shrugged, "I believe it's somewhere around thirty five degrees."  
"That's right and we're supposed to be getting some snow tonight."  
"Okay and your point?"  
"Where's your coat? I know you got your luggage today."  
"It's not THAT cold out."  
"You're going to get sick."  
"Uncle Joe I was only out in the elements as long as it took to get from my car to the realtor's office and back."  
"Don't come whining to me if you get sick! Friday you were soaked to the bone and now this!"  
"Uncle Joe back in Oklahoma its fifteen degrees, to me this is a heat wave!"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So everything ready?"  
"Yes, you don't have to worry about me sleeping on your couch tonight."  
"Where are you going to sleep?"  
"At my new town house!"  
"On what?"  
"In my sleeping bag on the floor!"  
"Sounds hard on the back." Adam put in.  
Elissa smiled, "Oh Hi, Adam. It may be a little hard on the back but no big deal. I have nice thick carpeting."  
Adam smirked, "You just want to test out that bath tub."  
"Well I haven't taken a nice long soak in a tub for quite awhile. Besides, Uncle Joe, you'll have your living space back."  
"I don't mind your company, Elissa."  
"I know, but well, I'm better off in my own place. I don't make a very good visitor."  
"My place is the cleanest I've ever seen it."  
"Well I have to do something to earn my keep!"  
"You're a guest, you don't have to earn your keep."  
She rolled her eyes in response. Adam cleared his throat, "I finished your book."  
"Oh really?" She asked. Bracing herself for either flattery or criticism. Adam just seemed the type to be brutally honest.  
"Quite an imagination you've got there." He commented, sipping his beer.  
"Thank you, I think." she responded shyly.  
"So where do you get your ideas? Personal experience or just pluck them out of the dark recesses of your brain?"  
"Both."  
"Well when is the next one coming out?"  
"When I finish with it."  
"Which will be?"  
"When I'm done with it."  
He smiled, "Well I'd like an autographed copy."  
"Sure thing." she answered. Her mind raced for something to talk about. She sipped the coffee that Joe had set in front of her. "May I have the keys to your place, Uncle Joe? So I can get the rest of my luggage?"  
"What do you mean the rest? You only had two bags."  
"Yes well I only put one bag in the car. I wasn't thinking straight."  
"Running late again?"  
"Yes."  
"But you got to the realtors on time."  
"Yes."  
"And luckily you didn't run into any police, correct?"  
"Well, yes," she said smiling.  
"And how fast were you going?"  
"Fast enough."  
"Which means around seventy five if I remember correctly."  
"Around there."  
Joe smirked shaking his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys, "Here. When you're done, lock everything up and drop them back here."  
"Thanks."   
She started to leave then turned, "Bye, Adam, Uncle Joe."  
  
Elissa was standing in the kitchen with a clipboard on the counter and pen in hand. She was pointing at the far wall in the living room and smiling as the three movers set down her solid oak entertainment center.  
"Ma'am, " the tall man with salt and peppered hair said as he wiped perspiration from his forehead, "That is all of it."  
"Finally. I didn't realize I had that much stuff!"  
A brown haired bearded man asked, "Is everything you own solid oak?"  
"The bed was solid cherry."  
"I'm going to be sore tomorrow!" Commented the third man.  
"Well," said the first man, "We're off. If there's a problem just right it down and we'll send someone out to look over what needs to be fixed. Once you have the boxes unpacked just call and we'll come and pick them up."  
Elissa saluted them with the pen and set it down next to the clipboard. She flopped into her oversized recliner and surveyed the room. She laid her head back and closed her eyes when someone knocked on the door. With a groan she rose and walked around some boxes. She looked through the peephole and smiled. She opened the door to find Joe standing there with a bottle of wine.  
"Well what brings you here?" She asked as she led him into the living room.  
"I wanted to be the first to welcome you to your house." He handed her the bottle.  
She smiled, "You remembered!"  
He grinned, "The only woman I know who likes blackberry Merlot."  
"At least I don't have expensive tastes!"  
"Yes it could be worse you could be like me!" Amanda and Duncan waltzed in through the door. Amanda handed her a fruit basket and another bottle of Blackberry Merlot. "You could like a hundred year old Rothchilde."  
"Thank you." she took the fruit basket and set it on the counter and the two wines and placed them in the fridge. "I don't have anything to offer except water, orange juice, Coke, and now wine."  
"Break out the wine of course!"  
Elissa started laughing, "Fine, but remember I don't have hardly anything unpacked so wine glasses I do not have." Elissa came into the room with three paper cups half filled with wine.  
"It all tastes the same," Duncan commented, "No matter what it's served in!"  
"To Elissa's home!" Joe toasted raising his glass.  
"Starting without me?" Adam asked as he walked through the door, pizza in one hand and a case of beer in the other.  
"I didn't even know you were coming." Joe said.  
"And miss an opportunity to sprawl at someone else's house? Please! I thought you knew me better then that!" He handed the pizza to Elissa and sauntered into the kitchen with his beer.  
"Thank you, Adam, now let me see what I have as far as plates go." she walked into the kitchen looking at the different boxes and reading the contents. "Looks like all I have for plates are paper towels. My dishpacks must be behind all of my glassware boxes."  
"I'm sure no one minds as long as they get a piece," Adam grinned as he got five paper towels. "However, it is: serve yourself," he added as he came into the living room with a piece of pizza in one hand and beer in the other.  
  
Elissa was sitting on the floor next to Amanda, her pizza setting on the coffee table. Adam was across from her on the couch with Joe next to him.  
Duncan was in the kitchen refilling cups, "Elissa, you're sure you don't want anymore wine?"  
"Positive. I get headaches if I drink too much of it. Just get me a coke please?"  
"A beer would be nice too, Mac."  
"You can get your own beer!"  
"You offered to get Elissa some wine." Adam countered.  
Duncan stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, "Yes and last time I checked you were no lady!"  
"Blast it all, Macleod I even asked nicely!"   
Duncan grinned, "You may have asked nicely but I didn't say anything about beer now did I?"  
"Fine, I'll get my own!"  
"I'm already here I'll get your bloody beer lazy bones!"  
Amanda and Elissa were grinning. "Has anyone ever told you that you two act like brothers?"  
"Many times," Amanda answered.  
"And they both disagree with the observation." Joe stated.  
"Me? Be a brother to him? The eternal Boy Scout? I don't think so!"  
"And there is a problem with being a boy scout?" Duncan asked handing everyone their drinks except Adam he threw the can at him.  
"Great now I can't open my beer from you jostling it!"  
"Poor baby." Duncan mimicked in a high-pitched tone.  
"Now children!" Elissa admonished with a smile, "Play nice or I'll have to send you to your corners!"  
"He started it!"   
"I did not! I just asked if Elissa wanted wine!"  
"Hey don't bring me into this! I was perfectly happy getting up and getting my own Coke but you offered."  
"See, she's practical she has two legs and is willing to use them!" Duncan observed  
"Yes I know she has two legs I have made note of her legs but you were already in there!"  
Elissa was blushing, "Can we leave my anatomy out of this? Adam just say: 'Thank you.' "  
"Thank you." He said grudgingly, his eyes twinkling.  
"Now Duncan," Amanda chastised, "Say: 'your welcome'."  
"You're welcome." He mumbled but his eyes were sparkling.  
"I thought I was going to have to ground you two." Remarked Joe.  
"You aren't the only one."' Commented Elissa.  
"Don't worry, I have my ways for punishing Duncan," Amanda said with a wicked grin.  
"Sorry the bathroom isn't unpacked yet Amanda. In fact there are boxes in the way of the tub."  
"Oh well," she sighed, "I'll have to resort to other forms of torture!"  
Everyone laughed. Elissa took a gulp of soda and once again looked around the room at all the boxes, "Well this was a fun distraction all, but I need to get back to unpacking boxes."  
"Why do you think we all came over? It wasn't just to see your house. Well I admit that was part of it, so we all know where you live now, but really we came to help."  
"You don't have to do that."  
"Look, if you knew how little I do any physical work you'd appreciate the offer," Adam remarked.  
"You guys are sure?"  
"Yes."  
Elissa surveyed the room and mentally thought of everything in the other rooms, "Well the easiest would probably be the second bedroom, that's where I have all of my smaller book shelves and the computer desk. There's no order to the books just put them on the shelves. Everything for the computer desk is in the three computer boxes. So whoever wants that room can take it. Then my room, well that's mostly clothes and stuff so that's no big deal. There's some books to be put away here, in the living room and then there is the kitchen."  
"I'll take the computer room." Said Adam.  
"I'll take your bedroom." Amanda said eyes dancing.  
"I'll put the computer together!"  
"Uncle Joe, you want to help me with the kitchen?"  
"Sure thing."  
"When you all are done we'll meet back in the kitchen."  
  
Joe sat at one of the chairs at the kitchen table. Elissa sat next to him. Between them was a box of glasses from which they were each taking one, unrolling the paper and placing the glass on the table.  
"This is a nice place Elissa."  
"Thanks. I like it. It's a bit big for me."  
He smiled, "Yes but I'm sure you won't have a problem with filling it."  
"Yeah I know. Which is not necessarily a good thing!" She chuckled.   
"Elissa, you wicked woman!" They heard Amanda exclaim from down the hall.  
Elissa rolled her eyes. Joe looked at her quizzically but was already making his way down the hall. Elissa wasn't far behind. Both Duncan and Adam peered from the doorway of the computer room, which was directly across the hall from Elissa's room. Elissa made it down the hall just in time to see Amanda waltzing through the doorway and holding a vinyl cat suit to her. It had lacings up either thigh and laced from just below the navel all the way up to the neck, which was a studded collar that buckled in the back.  
Elissa blushed, "I see you found one of my old Halloween costumes." She quickly grabbed it from Amanda and hurried into the room. Only to find her lingerie lay out on the bed.   
"Don't tell me these are all Halloween costumes!" She lifted up a scarlet heart shaped teddy with white fur along the top of it.   
Elissa had turned crimson, "They're not all Halloween costumes." She started putting the lingerie into an empty box. "But they are all going into the garbage."  
"Maybe you are a closet seductress." Adam said grinning.  
"I'm hardly a seductress, Adam, I wouldn't know the first thing of how to go about it!"  
"You're going to want these, Elissa, I can't throw them away."   
"Fine, then you pack them in the box and I'll throw them away." She started to leave the room when Amanda gasped again. Elissa looked skyward and prayed she hadn't found anything else.  
"Elissa, you didn't need to buy anything for Friday, my God you could have worn this!" Amanda held up a dark royal purple silk dress. It had a draped v-neck front and a criss-cross spaghetti strapped back. The dress was ankle length and had two slits that went to mid thigh on the legs. It came with a royal purple shoulder wrap. "I bet you look absolutely stunning in this! Especially with your hair down!"  
"I couldn't possibly wear that Amanda," Elissa grasped for a reason, "I've gained a little weight and it wouldn't fit right."  
Amanda was staring at her suddenly realizing why she wouldn't wear it, "I doubt that, but whatever you say."  
The men had all returned to what they were doing and Elissa and Amanda were the only ones in the room. Amanda closed the door, "Elissa, I know what you're hiding. I saw the scar the other day in the mirror."  
Elissa sat on the bed and sighed. She wore a half smile, "I'm kind of glad that someone knows, besides Uncle Joe. I hate keeping secrets."  
"But you don't have to keep it a secret."  
"Oh yeah right. People just love to hear about victims Amanda. That way they give you their pity and pat you on the back and feel sorry for you. Then anytime you get upset it's always because of your past. No thank you!"  
"I don't pity you, Elissa."  
"I know."  
"Then why do you think Duncan and Adam would?"  
"If you want to tell Duncan fine. But not Adam. I mean I don't want to scare him off this soon in the game. I mean I like him, Amanda. I don't know why. I don't really know him but he's the first guy I've actually wanted to date in eight years. Not just be friends with or go catch a movie I mean date. Right now that concept is scary enough without having to know that he knows about my past. I have found that guys either run when they find out about abuse or they want to be the first one to show you how wonderful they are in bed and think they can make you forget."  
"I don't think Adam would do that but I promise I won't say a word to him."  
"Fine, but make Duncan promise too."  
Amanda smiled, "You caught that."  
"Oh yes, I caught that you won't tell him. But I'm saying the only way I want Adam to know is if I tell him."  
"Fine. Have it your way."  
"Thanks Amanda."  
Amanda was taking the lingerie from the box and folding it carefully, "Where do you keep this?"  
"I told you I'm going to throw it away."  
"Trust me you may need this sometime in the future."  
"I doubt I will ever wear it again."  
"Don't be so sure. Now where do you keep it?"  
"The top drawer in the armoire."  
"Thank you."  
"No, thank you Amanda."  
"Hey us girls have got to stick together especially with those two around!"  
  
Elissa opened the door and stepped out into the hall, she peeked into the other room. Duncan was playing a game on the computer and Adam was flipping through some book before he placed it on the shelf. "Duncan, there are still boxes of books I'm sure Adam wouldn't mind the help."  
"Hold on, I'm almost done with this game of FreeCell."  
Elissa shook her head and exited. She once again sat down at her kitchen table and started unpacking dishes.   
"So, Amanda embarrassed you enough?"  
Elissa smiled, "Yes. We had a little talk, all is well with the world now."  
"Oh really?" Joe raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes. She told me she saw the scar. She's not stupid so I know she put two and two together. I told her she could tell Duncan but not Adam."  
"You realize Adam will still find out."  
"Not until I tell him."  
"Oh, really?"  
"I made her promise not to have Duncan tell him either. I could just see her blabbing to Duncan and leaving out the fact that I didn't want anyone else to know."  
"You do know Amanda."  
She smiled, "I don't pretend to truly know her, Uncle Joe, let's just say I know enough about her."  
He nodded, then smiled, "So what were you doing with a leather cat suit?"  
"It's not leather it's vinyl, and it's something I wore for Halloween one year when I went as a dominatrix."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes! Back when I was a freshman in college, I even wore some handcuffs as a belt and carried around a three foot long cat o nine tails!"  
Joe smiled, "Let me guess had six inch heels to go with it!"  
"Six inch heeled boots! Took me a month to learn to walk in them!"  
Joe was smiling at her, "Why don't you wear stuff like that now? All I ever see you in is either business attire or jeans and sweaters or t-shirts. You have a nice figure why not show it off?"  
"Just not my style."  
"I see."  
"Looks like it's time for another box." She stated changing the subject. She stood up and walked over to the far end of the kitchen, she started scooting the box over when the phone rang. She picked up the phone. "Hello?" She cradled the phone between her shoulder and cheek and continued pushing the box. "This is she," She replied stiffly. She looked over at Joe he cocked an eyebrow at her. She shrugged one shoulder. Then she stood eyes wide. "Hello Evan, "she replied gravely.  
Joe straightened in his chair.  
"I'm fine. Why are you calling?" she paused for the reply. "No, Evan I'm not interested. Thank you, bye." She hung up the phone her hand shaking. Once she replaced the receiver she leaned against the kitchen counter for support.  
"Lisey, are you okay?" Joe asked, his voice filled with concern.  
"I'll be fine, Uncle Joe, let me just get my breathe." She smiled feebly.  
"What did he want?"  
"He wanted to take me out tomorrow night, when I was done moving in."  
"How'd he--"  
"Uncle Joe, he knows. That is enough." She finished scooting the box over, "Now shall we get back to unpacking?"  
Just then Duncan, Adam, and Amanda walked into the kitchen.  
"We're done! Now what else do you want us to do?" Amanda asked brightly. She then glanced at the two somber faces. "Okay, who died?"  
"No one. Why don't you guys call it a night? I can get the rest myself. Thanks for your help." Elissa said as she started escorting them to the living room.  
Joe stayed seated. Amanda folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the counter. Duncan and Adam lounged against the doorway.  
Amanda looked at Elissa, "It's not like you to give us the brush off."  
"I'm suddenly very tired and it is ten o'clock and I've been up since seven which is not normal for me."   
"I think it's something else." Amanda stated.  
Joe watched Elissa. He sighed and rose, "You're forgiven this time." When he passed by he squeezed her arm, "We'll talk later, okay?"  
"Okay." He patted her arm then walked into the living room.  
"Adam, you forgot your beer."  
"Keep it, I'll be back for it later!"  
"Trust me on that one!" Duncan said as he put on his coat.  
Amanda came up to Elissa, "Sure you are okay?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Positive?"  
"Yes, Amanda."  
"Okay, but you don't seem fine."  
  
Joe and the rest of the gang were at the bar. Amanda kept running her finger around the edge of her wine glass, which was still full.  
Duncan looked at her, "What did I do now?" He asked a smirk fluttering to his lips.  
"It's not you. I just don't think we should have left is all."  
"She obviously had enough of us for the evening, Amanda. Joe already said she wasn't too much of a people person."  
"Joe, who was on the phone?"  
Joe stopped cleaning the glasses, "Him."  
"Him who?" Asked Adam.  
"Not him?" gasped Amanda.  
"Afraid so."  
"But how did he track her down?"  
"Who knows."  
"Who are we talking about?" Adam asked a little irritated.  
"I'd like to know too." Duncan asked as he sipped his scotch.  
Amanda exchanged a look with Joe. "I can't tell you." She muttered.  
"And why the hell not?"  
She pierced him with her gaze, "Not right now!" she said through clenched teeth.  
"Joe do you know what's going on?"  
"Not really."  
Amanda kicked Duncan under the table. "I will tell you but not now." She said as she tilted her head casually in Adam's direction. Duncan cocked an eyebrow Amanda pasted on her best false smile. Duncan nodded in affirmation.  
Meanwhile Adam took a sip of beer and watched the whole scene before him. He cleared his throat, "Why can't you tell me what's going on?"  
Amanda did her best innocently shocked look, "What do you mean?"  
"I mean obviously there's something Elissa told you and now you can't tell anyone except maybe Duncan. Why?"  
"Fine. Elissa swore me to secrecy. I can't tell you, are you happy now?"  
"Why can't you tell me?"  
"Personal reasons on her part."  
"Fine then she can tell me."  
"Adam, I don't think that would be such a good idea." Joe chimed in.  
"Joe, I've already told you--"  
"He's right, Adam, she's weary of you at the moment. Just let her tell you in her own time."  
"And why would I do that?"  
"Because you moron she likes you."  
"She likes me?" he looked at Amanda a perplexed expression on his face. Suddenly he grinned, "She likes me!"  
"Well duh! Anyway, just give her time. Don't go rushing off and interrogating the poor girl."  
"Okay I won't go back tonight."  
"Thank you!"   
Joe watched the inter play then went to the other end of the bar when Mike motioned him over. A few minutes later he was back and Mike was gone. His expression was grim.  
"What's wrong, Joe?"  
"Looks like there's an immortal that came to town."  
"And?" Duncan asked impatiently.  
"Well the immortal isn't going to give you problems, just staying overnight due to the fact that the airport is fogged in."  
"Okay, but..."  
"The immortal's watcher is staying here on a two week vacation."  
"So?" Adam asked.  
Joe looked at Amanda, "Guess who's the watcher?"  
"I really don't keep up on watchers, Joe."  
"You wouldn't have to Amanda."  
"Then how would I know?"  
"Just think of the first name that pops into your head."  
"Oh no."  
He smiled grimly, "Fraid so."  
"He found out about her because of her association with us didn't he?"  
"Yup."  
"Didn't you know?"  
"Hey I'm not head of the Midwest Region, had no idea. I'm going to go check files. I don't like the feel of this anyway. I met him when I was at the bookstore and he was in the Army. I'll see who recruited him into the Watchers and when. You all just let yourselves out when you're done, okay?"  
"Joe, call Duncan when you find out something okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"Think she'll be okay for tonight?"  
"Tonight yes. He still has to keep an eye on his immortal until tomorrow morning when his relief shows up and takes over."  
"Okay. Well keep us posted."   
Joe went down the hall to his office.  
Adam looked at Amanda and then Duncan, "Okay, spill it."  
Amanda looked around making sure Mike and everyone else was gone, "Look, Methos, as Joe said it isn't our story to tell."  
"Maybe so but from the sounds of it something is going on that might get Elissa hurt."  
Duncan looked at Amanda, "What exactly did she tell you to do?"  
"She told me I could tell you but I had to make sure that I told you not to tell Adam."  
Duncan took a deep breath, "What if you told me in front of Adam?" He had obviously been hanging around the old man way too much.  
"She said the only way she wanted Adam to find out was through her."  
"When does she plan on telling him?"  
"I don't know." Amanda said biting her lip.  
"She's going to tell me tonight."  
"Now Methos--"  
"I'm not going to force it out of her, Duncan, if that's what you're worried about."  
"What exactly are you going to do?" Amanda asked inspite of herself  
"I'm going to charm it out of her." With that he shrugged on his coat and left.  
"So now are you going to tell me?" Duncan asked.  
"Yes. Her ex husband."  
"Okay."  
"You don't understand, Duncan, he carved his initial into her shoulder blade."  
"You've got to be kidding!"  
"No. Joe said that was the only mark he knew of but that Evan was abusive."  
"But why?"  
"Why did people used to brand slaves?"  
"Ownership."  
"Exactly."  
"So he thought of her as property?"  
"I'm assuming so."  
"How long?"  
"I guess nine months from what she told me."  
"And yet she likes Methos."  
"Yes."  
"She needs to know about him."  
"Why Duncan?"  
"Because!"  
"Now listen to me okay? She knows Adam Pierson. Has Adam Pierson ever hurt anyone? Well I mean outside of the game?"  
"Well no."  
"And since the thing with Kronos hasn't Methos been trying to make amends?"  
"Well yes."  
"Okay then."  
"But Amanda, he used to be a rapist."  
"That was 3000 years ago. I really don't think we need to tell Elissa."  
"But she has a right to know!"  
"Really? And did you feel Doctor Anne had a right to know about your immortality?"  
"Well that was different?"  
"How?"  
"I never--"  
"Doesn't matter. If Methos decides to divulge his past it means he also has to tell her about his immortality. The relationship is just beginning do you honestly think he should be baring his soul to someone whom he hasn't even had a first date with?"  
"Okay you've got a point."  
"Now can we go?"  
"Why?"  
"If you have to ask never mind!"  
"Oh" he said the light dawning then grinning mischievously. "Whatever the lady desires."  
"Oh really? Hmm." Amanda smiled back eyes twinkling.  
  
Elissa had just gotten out of the bath. She hoped a long soak would calm her nerves, however it didn't help. Every noise of the town house startled her. The rasping of the heater the running of the water from the place next to her made her jump. Finally she gave up and got out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around her long wet hair and put on a plaid flannel nightshirt that hit her mid calf. She then slipped on a raggedy pair of fuzzy bunny slippers. She padded down the hall to the kitchen to fix herself a cup of chamomile tea. There was a knock at the door. She glanced at the clock on the microwave, eleven thirty. She took a deep breath and grabbed a cast iron skillet that hadn't found its way into a cupboard yet. She peered through the peephole and smirked to herself. "Now what on earth is He doing here?" she muttered resting the frying pan on her hip as she undid the locks. "Missing your beer?" she asked as she opened the door.  
Methos stared at the pajama-clad woman in front of him. Hair up on a bright teal towel, flannel nightshirt. Floppy eared bunny slippers and frying pan resting nonchalantly upon her hip. "Is it okay if I come in or will the rabbits attack me?"  
She moved away, closing and locking the door behind him, "They won't attack but the frying pan might." She wandered into the kitchen, setting the pan once again atop the stove, "So what are you doing here?"  
"I was on my way home, saw your lights on and decided to stop by."  
"Oh really?"  
"If I'm bothering you I can leave."  
"Oh you aren't bothering me. I just don't buy your story is all."  
"Why is that?"  
"Just a hunch."  
"I do live close by."  
"True, from what I know you live on the other side of the university so yes, you could very easily have driven by here on your way home."  
"See."  
"But I don't buy it."  
"Hmm, let me see, "Methos studied her letting a mischievous glimmer in his eyes, "Maybe I intended on steeling a kiss?"  
She studied him, blushing why are you blushing like a school girl, Lisey! she chided herself, "I seriously doubt that."  
"Why?" he asked seriously.  
"Just because."  
"Just because why?"  
Her face flushed crimson. The teapot whistling interrupted whatever comment she would have made. She secretly murmured a prayer for the save. She reached up and pulled a mug out of the cupboard, "Care for some tea?"  
"No thank you, but I will have a beer." He grabbed one and flipped the lid off. She took her teacup into the living room and sat down in the corner of the sectional tucking her feet up underneath her, "So why don't you think I wouldn't want to kiss you?" He asked, sitting at the other end of the sectional his feet mere inches from her bent knees.   
She took a sip of tea, "I just don't."  
He eyed her smirking, if she only knew! He thought, "Okay fine, I didn't come over here to steal a kiss."  
"Uncle Joe sent you, didn't he?"  
"Now why would he do that?"  
Elissa looked down into her cup, "Because he's worried?" she muttered.  
"He didn't send me over. He knows your a grown woman and can take care of herself."  
"Does he now?" she asked.  
He watched her. Okay he was going to have to find something to chitchat about, "So, about your book."  
"Yes?"  
"Did you intend for it to be as romantic as it was?"  
"Not in the beginning no."  
"So did you work from an outline?"  
"No."  
"So it wrote itself."  
"Kind of."  
"Kind of?" he asked quizzically.  
"Yeah, I had to keep my characters out of bed and actually keep along with the story line."  
"I see. So did you base Carly on yourself?"  
"Loosely. But she is her own person."  
"What part of yourself did you base her on?"  
"What do you mean?" she asked taking a sip of tea.  
"Is it the humor, the no nonsense attitude, or the lack of trusting people; that are most like yourself?"  
"Well I guess all three are me there."  
"So, why don't you trust people?"  
"Because all you do is get hurt."  
"Okay."  
She set her tea down on the coffee table and placed both feet on the floor. She turned her body to face him, "Look, Adam, we both know you aren't here to discuss my book. It's not that I don't like your company but I feel that you aren't here for my company or the beer. So cut the crap and just tell me. Who sent you over?"  
"I came on my own."  
She rose and walked over to one of the sets of French doors that lead out onto the deck, "Who told you what?" She asked quietly.  
He finished the last of the beer and got up. He stood behind her, within arms reach, "No one told me anything, but I gathered something was amiss. First earlier this evening the phone rang we all came into the kitchen to find you and Joe having a non-verbal disagreement, then suddenly you rush us out. Then Amanda and Joe start sentences and don't finish them. All of it pertains to you, so therefore I thought I should come over and find out what is really going on. I have to see if I have a remote chance of ever dating you or if this other nameless man has already beaten me to it."  
She turned and faced him, arms crossed in front of her a cold smile painted on her face, "Oh the other man beat you to it 8 years ago, I'm afraid." She muttered absently. "No, Adam, I am single. By court order actually. I'm divorced."  
"You didn't want the divorce?"  
"It's not that. I was the one who filed. He didn't want the divorce. In fact, in his own twisted mind he believes we are still married."  
"So I have a chance?"  
"A chance for what?"  
"Oh I don't know, go out for dinner, a stroll along the lake, camping--"  
"I don't camp. I love the outdoors but not camping."  
"Good, I really don't either."  
"I don't know, Adam. I like you, but well, I'm not an easy person to be around."  
"I get along with you just fine."  
"Yes but, well I don't even think I remember how to date."  
"It's like riding a bike once you learn you don't forget."  
She smiled in spite of herself, "You may not want to even go on a date with me."  
"Why?"  
"Because you might get hurt."  
"What ever do you mean?"  
"He has come after the other two men I risked dating. One got scared off with a warning, albeit the warning was given with a gun pointed to his head but needless to say I got dropped like a lead balloon."  
"I don't scare that easy."  
"That's what the last one said."  
"And how long ago was that?"  
"Five years."  
"And what happened?"  
"He ended up with a broken nose, a broken arm and a dislocated collar bone, oh and a broken knee cap."  
"I still am not scared."  
She met his green-eyed gaze, "Is it worth dating me to become injured? You are a professor for crying out loud! Evan is far from being a bookworm! He's an eigth degree black belt!"  
"You'd be surprised what I do in my spare time. You've warned me. I said I'm willing to take the risk. Now what?"  
She shook her head. "Don't you get it? He never was brought up on charges for those assaults!"  
"How do you know that they even went to the police?"  
"He did it in front of me, Adam! I went to the police.""And?"  
"He told the police he was defending me."   
"And you said?"  
She hung her head in defeat. "He told me that he'd skin me if I told the police what I knew. He said that even the police wouldn't be able to protect me from him."  
"So you lied."  
"Yes I lied."  
"Are you always going to let him run your life?"  
"You don't understand." She turned and stared out into the night once again.  
"Tell me what you think I don't understand."  
"I can't."  
"Why?"  
"Because."  
"Because you think I'll run?"  
"Possibly."  
"Let me think..." he scratched his head as if deep in thought. "You have a snoring problem which is soo loud that it rattles the walls and people think it's an earthquake?"  
"No."  
"Okay, hmm… I know! You can't cook!"  
"No." She said unable to keep from smiling.  
"I know! You're really 95 years old and are just posing as a good looking twenty five year old woman!"  
"Now I know you know better! I'm twenty seven."  
"Okay off by two years big whoopy!" He turned serious and stepped closer, "Do you have an incurable disease?" He asked quietly. Making sure to keep his expression blank.  
"No." She said quietly flinching at the question.  
Methos eyed her, "So tell me."  
"Why?"  
"Because I care."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. I just do."  
She hugged herself, "I can't date you, as much as I would like to because if anything he'll kill me."  
"Do you have a restraining order?"  
"No."  
"Why is that?"  
"He has one against me."  
"He what?"  
"He caught up with me a few months ago. I punched him to get away. I broke his nose. The next day I was served the restraining order."  
He smiled, "But don't you see if he shows up on your doorstep he is violating his own restraining order?"  
She smiled wearily, "I don't think he has one for the state of Washington."  
He studied her, "Why do you believe he will kill you?"  
"Okay maybe kill is too strong of a word. But he'll hurt me," her voice cracked.  
"He's hurt you before?" He asked quietly.  
She nodded mutely. Turning once again to face the windows far away from those penetrating all seeing eyes.   
He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "How long were you married?"  
"Nine months." She answered numbly balling her fists. She felt the tears threatening just behind her eyes. She hadn't cried in eight years and she'd be damned if she cried now.  
He felt her body stiffen as she waged an internal war he could not see. "Was he always abusive?"  
"No. He actually used to be a nice guy, or so I thought."  
"So the abuse started after you married." Again she nodded.  
He started to gently rub her arms and shoulders, Elissa tensed, "Please stop." She whispered. Her southern accent coating the words like syrup.  
"Does it make you uncomfortable?" He asked letting his hands rest once again around her waist.  
"A little."  
"Okay. Is this okay?" She nodded. He pulled her tightly against him, resting his chin on her shoulder, "So why wasn't he ever arrested?"  
"I never had any evidence. He always had away of twisting my words."  
"Did you ever have to go to the hospital because of the abuse?"  
"Yes, once."  
"So there had to be documentation."  
"There was."  
"And?" He raised an eyebrow.  
She took a deep steadying breath and almost inaudibly replied, "He said I was into painful sex and that it just got a little messy is all."  
"And the judge bought this?"  
"Yes. It was well known we experimented with stuff in our sex life. Actually he experimented I just well I just didn't fight him and did whatever he wanted. It was over with alot sooner that way."  
"I see. So he made you out to be a little on the kinky side."  
She nodded.  
He felt her body tensing in front of him. He knew she was uncomfortable. He wanted to know more but knew better then to pry. "Why exactly did you go to the hospital?"  
"I'm surprised Joe or Amanda didn't tell you."  
"No you said they couldn't so they didn't."  
"Yeah well, Amanda knew a little before I told her to keep her mouth shut."  
"Well I don't know Elissa."  
"Okay." She took another deep breath, and closed her eyes. She unbuttoned the first two buttons of the 'v' of the flannel nightshirt. Methos swallowed bracing himself for whatever she might do. She tilted her head to one side and lowered the one shoulder of the shirt to expose her right shoulder blade. "Do you see it?" She asked, her voice cold and unfeeling the accent completely non existant.  
Methos gasped there on her shoulder blade was the letter E that looked like it had been carved with a serrated edge. It covered the whole shoulder blade. The scar was a pale white. He reached out and gently pulled the nightshirt back into place. The towel had slipped off of her head and when she straightened her hair hung down to her mid back in gentle damp waves. Elissa braced herself as she turned to meet his eyes expecting to find horror or pity but instead she saw caring. It was the only way she could describe it. He didn't look horrified just had this look.  
"What did he use?" was the matter of fact question.  
"A piece of glass from a vase he broke. He threatened later to use an actual branding iron to replace it." she spoke methodically.  
"Yet he's not behind bars."  
"Nope." Her accent was thick once again.  
"You know eventually he'll get his."  
"If I have anything to say about it. But right now I'm tired, Adam. Very tired." she drawled; 'tired' came out 'tarred'.  
He looked at her for the first time he saw the dark circles deeply imbedded underneath her eyes and the blankness of her gaze. "I'll sleep on the couch."  
"Why?"  
"It will make me feel better."  
She gave him a tired smile, hugging herself tightly as a chill coursed down her spine. "It's a nice gesture but please don't feel you have to."  
He studied her, "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing really."  
"Then what's the look for?"  
"I'm just trying to figure you out is all."  
He grinned, "Why?"  
"Because you didn't run screaming or suddenly try to put a move on me to make me forget."  
"And this is a bad thing?"  
"No. I just well I don't know, it's just not a normal reaction."  
"Well I've learned to be a good observer."  
"I guess that's from teaching."  
"Oh yes." He said smiling even wider.  
"The couch does fold out into a bed."  
"Well there's a plus side then." he replied a small grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
She walked down the hall to the linen closet and came back with a heavy blanket a mauve colored sheet and a pillow with a matching mauve colored pillowcase, "Why are you staying?" She asked as she pulled the bed out of its hiding place and unfolded it.  
"Because I want to make sure your safe."  
"Why do you care?" she asked quietly.  
He stopped tucking the sheet in, and looked at her, "You really aren't used to people caring are you?"  
"I'm not used to people knowing such intimate details about me."  
"How many people know?"  
"Evan, Me, Joe, Amanda, Duncan and now you."  
"You don't let anyone in at all."  
"You never know who to trust."  
"Yet you trust me enough to tell me?"  
She studied him, hands on her hips, "Look, my gut says your okay. I have learned to trust my gut. Doesn't mean I'm comfortable with telling you but well I go with my gut."  
"I see."  
"And before you even ask no my gut didn't like Evan."  
"Then why?"  
"Stubborn pride."  
"I see."  
"Well good night Adam." She started to walk to her room.  
"Elissa."  
She turned in the hallway the light making her hair look golden, Yeah?"  
"I like your hair down. You should wear it that way more often."  
She stared at him her face filled with confusion along with a rose colored flush, "Night Adam."  
He watched her go into her room and heard her lock her door. He didn't blame her, just showed she was cautious. He laid down in the bed and shut his eyes, still visualizing her surprised expression with the golden light shining down on her. She looked young and innocent in that moment. And that is the vision he fell asleep with.  
  



	3. Slivers of the Past ch.3

Elissa turned over and glared at the clock it was eleven. She flopped over onto her back, stretching. She then threw the sheet off and grabbed a pair of sweats, a t-shirt and underwear and went into her bathroom. A few minutes later she emerged face freshly washed hair brushed and clothes on. After making her bed she opened the door and stepped out. The smell of bacon being fried assailed her nostrils. She took a deep breath and grinned. And French Toast her nose informed her. The last time she had French Toast was at a Denny's about a month ago. And no one had ever cooked her French Toast before. She felt a little more awake by the minute.  
"Morning." She said brightly as she walked into the kitchen.  
Adam looked up from the stove and grinned, "Good morning, there's fresh coffee in the pot."  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For breakfast."  
"You're welcome."  
She reached over and poured herself a cup and noticed a half full beer bottle sitting on the counter next to the stove. "Already drinking beer?"  
"It's happy hour somewhere in the world."  
"You have a point."  
"Besides I lived in Europe, we drink beer like it was water."  
"Yes and American beer is water compared to what you guys have over there."  
"So true." He flipped over the bread that was in the skillet. "There are some that are done sitting on the table already if you'd like to start."  
"I'll wait for you."  
"Well I'm almost done."  
A few moments later he was seated next to her at the table. He eyed her curiously as she sprinkled granulated sugar atop her French Toast, "What?" She questioned.  
"I always thought it was powdered sugar that went on top."  
"Something my Mom used to do."  
"I see."  
"Hey don't knock it till you try it." She said eating a bite. She swallowed, "Very good French toast. I haven't had this good unless I ate at a restaurant."  
"I'll take that as a compliment."was the rye reply.  
She grinned chuckling, "Hey, anything is better then when I make it. I always end up either not cooking it long enough or burning it. There is no happy medium."  
He took a bite of his own, drank some beer then commented, "According to Joe you're an excellent cook."  
"Dinner yes, breakfast, well I normally do cereal. If I want something warm I use the toaster."  
"Pancakes in the toaster, hmm, I'd think that gets a little messy."  
"Not if you by them pre made."  
"Ewww!"he exclaimed scrunching up his nose.  
"I agree: that's why I usually eat cereal or bagels."  
"So this is a treat for you."  
"So much so I'll probably just have a salad for dinner."  
"Women and their eating habits. I never understood the point of starving yourself."  
"I don't starve myself, if I'm hungry I do eat."  
"Well there's a first, a woman who will eat when she's hungry."  
Elissa smiled, "I don't work at my figure, honest. I just don't function well if I eat large meals. Grant it this is brunch so it's kind of different."  
"Whatever you say." He took another bite, "So the mirror in at the end of your hall, is that what you used as the mirror in your story?"  
Elissa paled, "Why would you think that?"  
"Well, as if the fact that you turned white as a sheet wasn't clue enough, I noticed that it has to at least be one hundred to two hundred years old. The gargoyle motif was popular in about the mid to late eighteen hundreds and unless I'm mistaken it is brushed with diamond dust. You can tell because after awhile the image gets distorted as the diamond dust deteriorates."  
"You're right about the age. It was my Great Aunt Emma's."  
"And you inherited it?"  
"Actually my mom did. Along with the antique dresser and chamber cupboard. Then when I got my own place she gave them to me."  
"So you like antiques?"  
"I like old things, yes." She said with a smile. "Why, you think you're too old for me, Adam? Think that's another thing between us?"  
Oh there's a lot more between us then you realize, he thought darkly. He smiled outwardly, "Well, I don't know you might think I'm too old for you."  
She grinned, laughing, "Look, I think Sean Connery is sexy okay? I know you are younger then he is."  
Looks maybe; reality not by a long shot, he thought to himself. "So you don't have a problem with dating someone who's thirty three?"  
"That's only six years difference, Adam no biggie!" She took another bite, then took another sip of coffee. She dabbed at her mouth with the corner of her napkin placed it back on her lap then once again met his gaze, "Why did you come here last night?"  
"I told you, cause I care."  
"It's more then that."  
"I was worried."  
"That goes under the cause I care category. You could have stopped over this morning or afternoon, why last night?"  
"Because of the phone call."  
"Still you could have called."  
"I thought the topic was too personal to discuss over the phone."  
"Okay still you could have waited 'til today. Why last night?"  
He took a drink of beer and looked at her. "Has Joe ever told you about the organization he works for?"  
"You mean the Watchers?"  
"You know?"  
Elissa sneered, "Oh yes. I know but not from Uncle Joe. I found out about him belonging later. James Horton tried to recruit me."  
"Horton?" Adam gasped.  
"Yes. Something about he knew of some people that were different then us and with my background in history I might be able to help do research."  
"What did he tell you about these people?"  
"That they were quick healers. Legend had it that they couldn't be killed. I asked if King Arthur was an immortal."  
"And he said?"  
"He told me as far as he knew King Arthur was just a Legend. He told me that these people were called immortals. He explained how he was hunting them because they were abominations to humanity. He thought I should understand because after all I am a historian."  
"And you said?"  
"I told him he was crazy. That such a being, if they existed, could help us. My goodness I mean can you imagine what kind of knowledge these people would have? Hell if they existed they might have known my long lost ancestors and could tell me what they were like good or bad! But I told him I had more important things to do."  
"So when did you find out that Joe was involved?"  
"Well Uncle Joe had asked me to join about a week after Horton had. But his explanation wasn't the same. He just asked if I would mind doing some research and archiving for a historical organization he worked with. You see everyone knows I'm a bookworm! He told me there were files that were miss-filed and it would consist of a lot of reading but my expertise would be wanted. He then told me I might find some things that would seem fantastic and unbelievable but he'd swear it was true. I told him I had always found truth to be stranger then fiction. But, I needed to get back to Oklahoma. Get out of Dodge start over. I never told him Horton had already approached me."  
"So you know."  
"Know that there are people that can live a long time that walk this earth yes. Have I personally met any? Not to my knowledge."  
"So what do you think of Immortals?"  
"Are they an abomination? No. I'm sure like everyone there are good and bad. Should everyone know? No, cause then they'd be poked and prodded like lab rats. Is it that far fetched? Not really. Things that I've seen first hand, people wouldn't believe, so personally I believe anything is possible." She studied him her eyes focusing acutely on his, "How do you know about the watchers?"  
"I'm a friend of Joes."  
"Yet you aren't a watcher."  
"Not exactly."   
She reached out and flipped over his wrist. No tattoo. She sat back scrutinizing him once again. "May I see your hand please?" He looked at her saying nothing but setting his hand across the table. She touched the skin. It was smooth but not as smooth as her hands. His hands had seen some sort of manual labor. She looked at the back of his hand hardly any scarring. His cuticles were perfect. His nails were perfect. She looked at his face one slight scar on his lip where it might have been split but that was it. No cut from shaving, a slight growth of beard from not shaving yet today but that was it. Hardly any blemishes. No age spots no blemishes nothing. She sat back her eyes sparkling. She opened her mouth to speak. But nothing came out. She smiled to herself taking a deep breath to calm her racing pulse, "You're an Immortal!" she whispered in awe.  
"Yes."  
She rose from her chair taking her dishes to the sink anything to keep her moving so she didn't dance around like a child who's just met their favorite star. "Oh my God!" she gushed. She then turned and looked at him, "I'm sorry. I mean I always believed but, I never knew and well this is well---"  
"I'm just a guy."  
"Yes but how old are you? Where are you from what--" she stopped herself. Looking at the floor, "I'm sorry. That's none of my business. Don't answer any of it." She took another breath and met his gaze, "Okay, I am now officially done treating you like anything but a human being." She sat down in her chair and calmly said, "So you were wondering if I knew about the watchers?"  
Adam smiled with a chuckle, "Thank you for respecting my privacy."  
She smiled, "Oh don't think it's the end of all of the questions I have. But I swear my Mom raised me to be a lady sometimes I open my mouth without first engaging my brain. I will treat you with the same courtesy I always have. That and I need to remember that after all, you let me tell you my secrets when I was ready. I'll try to give you the same chance."  
He smiled again, "Thank you. Anyway about the watchers, seems that there is an immortal in town, just passing through."  
She got a horrified look on her face, "It's not--"  
"No, Evan is not an immortal. However he is a Watcher."he assured her.  
"Oh God." she mumbled.  
"Not only that, he seems to have tracked you down because of us."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Every Watcher has a clearance for the Watcher database. Every immortal has a Watcher, well almost every immortal," he added with a smirk, "anyway each Watcher can log in and forward their reports to regional headquarters about his or her immortal. Like for instance, Joe might put in ' was watching my immortal he was with his friends at my bar'."  
"So they're general."  
"No."  
Elissa studied him, "Joe isn't your watcher is he?"  
"No, he isn't."  
"Okay, before we go on do you need to ask people if it's okay if I know about immortals?"  
"How about you guess? That way I can honestly say that I didn't tell you."  
"Let's see...," she said pondering. "Joe is Duncan's watcher."  
"How'd you figure that out?"  
"Too easy. They're friends but they have that distance to them when they're in public."  
"And he doesn't have that with me?"  
"Nope. Almost as if he's known you for awhile."  
"He has."  
"Did he know you were an immortal at the time?'  
"No."  
"See, that's why the stiffness isn't there. So Duncan is one also."  
"Yes."  
"Good Lord I not only know one but two! What is Uncle Joe's place: an Immortal gathering zone?"  
"Not exactly." he shrugged smiling.  
She smiled, "So anyway, Evan could have found out by the individual reports that were put in?"  
"Yes."  
"And he probably got my number by hacking into the phone company's computer."  
"We'll look out for you."  
"Thanks but, I can't repay you if you get killed. Since he knows about immortals he's going to know how to kill you."  
"Not if he doesn't realize I'm an immortal."  
"True. Why wouldn't he realize that? You have a Watcher."  
He grinned, "Yes, I have a Watcher."  
"Doesn't he or she have to report in?"  
"Every once in a great while."  
She studied him trying to piece all the puzzle pieces together, "You're not."  
"Oh yes."  
"You're your own watcher?"  
"Yes." was the somewhat smug reply.  
"So Adam Pierson is a watcher?"  
"I think what you were initially looking for is on this wrist." He placed his other arm on the table and turned it upward showing the purple emblem.  
"I get my own left and right mixed up! Guess I should have asked to see the other wrist." She pursed her mouth as she thought, "So Adam Pierson is his own watcher. So who's he the watcher of? Never mind there I go again."  
"It's okay. Logical question."  
"Thanks."  
"Not to change the subject but why didn't you join?" He wanted to know what twist of fate kept her from him. Surely they would have run into each other.  
"Horton."  
"But you could have helped rat him out."  
"True, but I couldn't stand aside while he was murdering helpless individuals."  
He studied her, "You realize if you would have joined chances were, you would have run into me?"  
"Well, what will be will be."  
"You're a little young to be so blase don't you think?"  
"Old soul trapped in young body." she replied non chalantly.  
"I see." He stood and put his dishes in the sink. Then returned with another beer. "So," he said as he folded his arms over the back of the chair that he was straddling, "How would you like us to be on an official date come Friday?"  
"Official?"  
"Yes official."  
"Oh my. I haven't been on a date in years." She smiled playfully. "Okay, I accept." She blushed.   
Adam chuckled, "I don't get it. You write these sexually charged scenes and yet here you are blushing because I asked you out on a date." He took a drink of his beer, "It's very alluring you know." Her blush deepened, "I see you get a compliment and you blush more. Now this could be fun."  
"Oh stop it!" She chided as she playfully slugged his arm, "It is NOT alluring!"  
"Says who?"  
"Says me!"  
"Well I say it is."  
She dropped her gaze.  
He reached for the hand that was resting beside her coffee cup. He gently placed his hand atop hers. Her face turned crimson, "Is this okay?" He asked huskily.  
"Yes." She answered quietly unable to take her eyes off of their hands. She felt her pulse racing. Her hand started to tremble ever so slightly. She chewed on her lower lip.  
"Why are you trembling? Do I make you that nervous?" He started to use his thumb to gently caress her hand.  
"You don't make me nervous."  
"Oh really?" He asked sarcastically.  
"Yes really." She said finally meeting his eyes full on, "It's just well." She searched for the words. She wanted to say 'it's just that I like your touch' but that was too honest. "It's been awhile since anyone has wanted to hold my hand is all."  
"I see." He watched her. "So do you feel like your sixteen all over again?"  
She giggled, "Yes."  
"Good."  
"Good?"  
"Yes, good."  
"Why?"  
"Because that should be a good feeling."  
"It is," she said smiling.  
He squeezed her hand, "Should we stop by Joe's to see what he might have found out?"  
"Sure."   
"I'll drive."  
  
They were sitting at one of the round tables at the bar. Methos had his fingers entwined with Elissa's as their hands rested atop the table.  
"So," Elissa spoke quietly, "Horton recruited him a few months before I left."  
"Yes."  
"That makes some sense I guess with him being in the Army."  
"Well Horton was looking for people for his death squad."  
"I know."  
"What do you mean: you know?"  
"Because Uncle Joe, before you asked me to join the watchers, Horton did."  
"You never said---"  
"Uncle Joe, he was your brother in-law. Do you think I was going to bad mouth him if I had no proof?"  
"You knew?"  
"Yes. Well kind of. I just knew that he thought immortals were an abomination along with anything or anyone else that wasn't his version of human. He wanted me for research. Put my soon to be acquired degree to good use. Same as you but the outcomes were different." She took a sip of water, "So he's still in the watchers."  
"You mean Evan?"  
"Yeah and actually that was a comment not a question."  
"I knew that, Lisey. So, now that we know who recruited him we know how he feels about immortals. But that isn't what is the problem. He's taken a two-week vacation here in Seacouver. Someone else is covering his immortal for him right now."  
"Great." Elissa muttered.  
Adam squeezed her hand. She squeezed back.  
Joe watched the two of them, "So any ideas on what to do for the next two weeks?"  
"Nothing. I'm not going to let him dictate what to do with my life Uncle Joe."  
"I'm saying, maybe you should just lie low."  
"I'm going to start teaching on Monday. You really think I can just hole up in my place 'til then?"  
"At least have Adam stay with you." Joe implored.  
"I don't need a body guard."  
"We'll discuss this later okay, Elissa." Adam murmured.   
"No we'll discuss this now. Look Adam, I like you. But I don't want you to feel you have to protect me from my ex. I can handle him."  
He studied her, "I don't want the next time I see you in a hospital."  
"I won't be."  
"Oh and how can you guarantee that?"  
"I can't. But the only way he's going to be able to lay a hand on me is if he catches me alone. The only way that would happen is if I were at home. I don't let just anybody in my house and if he forced his way in I'd be calling 911."  
"What if he picked your lock and was waiting for you?"  
Elissa looked over at Adam. "I never thought of that."  
"See, Lisey, you need a body guard."  
Adam looked at her, "Do you own a gun?"  
"Excuse me? And have it used against me? I don't think so."  
"Lisey, then how are you going to defend yourself?"  
"I don't think think your frying pan would do much good." Adam stated with a smile. Trying to ease the tension that was building.  
"I have a rapier."  
"You have a what?" Joe and Adam asked at the same time.  
"I had two physical education credits to fill before I could get my degree. I took self defense and I also took fencing."  
"And how did you manage to get an actual rapier?" Adam asked.  
"My instructor gave it to me when she found out that I had been published. She was the friend that worked at the University that told me about the job here in Seacover."  
"So how did your instructor find out about the job here?" Joe asked raising and eyebrow.  
"From her husband who is the head of the English department."  
"Why would a job opening be sent to him?" asked Adam.  
"Because he was a friend of Dr. Harrison that retired from here. They're old golfing buddies. But that isn't what we were talking about now is it?"  
"You do need to figure out how you're going to defend yourself. And something tells me Evan is going to know about you taking fencing."  
"I know, Uncle Joe, but I'm really uncomfortable about owning a gun."  
"Okay," Adam remarked, "What if Evan has a gun?"  
Elissa looked at Adam biting her lip, "I never thought of that," she stated quietly.   
Adam squeezed her hand, "I realize that. But unfortunately you cannot out maneuver a bullet."  
Elissa sat back in her chair with a sigh, "What am I going to do?"  
Adam smiled, "Have an immortal body guard of course!"  
She turned and looked at him, "And what good is it going to do me to have you get shot? One, he'll know what you are and two he'll still have more bullets!"  
"That may be true but if I can get the gun away from him then you have a chance of getting away and he'll follow you and not notice me."  
"this is assuming he has a gun in the first place."  
"I'm just trying to show you why you need a "bodyguard" around."  
"Fine. You stay on the couch again tonight." she acquiesced.  
"Okay." He smiled at her as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.  
"What was that for?"  
"I think I won our first argument" he grinned. She rolled her eyes.  
"Well I need to get back home so I can get ready for tonight."  
"Lisey, there's something else." Elissa stopped in mid motion. Joe looked solemnly at her, "The reason why he was able to get away with what he did to you is because the Judge was Evan's superior in the Watchers. That and because the Judge knew you had turned Horton down."  
Elissa's jaw dropped, "So he got away with it all because I wasn't in the clique?" she thought this over for a moment, "He got away with abuse because he knew the right people. That's not fair, uncle Joe! The law is always supposed to be on the side of right. If he comes after me again is he going to get away with it again?"  
"Lisey, I'm truly sorry, had I known I would have let the proper people know. But that judge is no longer practicing and from what I know we don't have any watcher's whom are judges at the moment." He reached over and patted her hand, "Besides, this time if something happens you'll have witnesses."  
  
Adam walked her into her town house. Once Elissa had the door firmly shut Adam began to check out the place, walking down the hallway and checking out the different rooms. Nothing out of the ordinary. Elissa stood in the middle of the living room her arms folded. "Feel better?"  
"Yes."  
"Good." She then walked into the kitchen, "I thought I was paranoid." She joked as she turned to the dinette table. There in the center were a dozen blood red roses. "God I hate roses." She muttered.  
Adam got to the table before she did. He held out the card for her to read. She slowly pulled it from the envelope. She took one look at it and threw it down onto the table.   
Adam cocked an eyebrow at her, "May I?"   
"Go ahead. He obviously wanted you to read it." She turned on her heel and left the kitchen.  
Adam looked at the card,   
DID I BREAK HER IN PROPERLY, MR PIERSON?  
GIVE MY LOVE TO ELISSA  
~~E.  
Adam put the card back on the table. He walked down the hall in search for Elissa. He thought she might have gone to the bathroom but he found her in her room sitting on the window seat, arms circling her legs hugging her knees to her chest and her head resting on them. She was looking out the window facing away from him. He sat down beside her.  
"Don't let what he wrote bother you."  
"It's not what he wrote." she said as she turned her head to face him, Her eyes a deep sapphire blue, "it's, oh I don't know. What was behind the writing I guess."  
Adam reached out and brushed some stray hairs away from her cheek. Her face turned into his open palm and she closed her eyes, "I'll be here."  
"I know." she murmured.  
He leaned against the wall and placed an arm about her shoulders pulling her to him. She laid her head against his shoulder, enjoying the comfort. "You know, I thought he'd give up." She began quietly, "I thought eventually he'd find someone else and write me off as a fling. I thought he had. He hadn't tried to contact me in five years. I started to enjoy my life again. But now it's like when I first left him. I feel the same fear and all I want to do is run. But I can't run. What's he going to do next time he gets a hold of me?" she went on as if talking to herself. "Is he going to brand me like he threatened? Is he going to beat me so brutally that I will literally be within an inch of my life? He broke into my house, without me even being here. He could have been laying in wait. He would have caught me off guard and then where would I be? Hopefully in the hospital." She sat upright furiously wiping at her eyes. "Damn it! I haven't cried in over eight years!" She tried to turn away. Adam held her close. "Don't," she pleaded. "I don't want you see this!"  
"See what?"  
"Me crying." she mumbled into her hands that were hiding her face.  
Adam gently pulled her hands away and looked into her stormy eyes, "You have every right to cry." He wiped a tear away.  
"It won't do any good! It's a waste of time. I have to outsmart him again. I have to make him believe one thing and do another."  
"What are you planning in that head of yours Elissa?"  
"I don't know. I need to trap him I need to get him here and then have the police show up at the right time. I have to be bait. I did it once and survived I can surely do it again."  
"You aren't going to be bait, Elissa."  
  
"Adam I have no choice! What, you want me to just lure him here and kill him in cold blood?"  
He didn't answer. She opened her mouth and closed it. She then asked, "You could kill in cold blood?"  
"Yes." came the monotone answer.  
She took a deep breath. "I couldn't. Even him, I couldn't."  
"Even after what he did to you?"  
"Yes, Adam, even after that."  
"So, you couldn't kill him?"  
"If it were self defense, yes. But if I premeditate a self defense murder it's just that, murder."  
"So you'd be bait with no defense?"  
"I do know some martial arts."  
"As does he."  
"Yes."  
"I'm sorry Elissa, someone who is seven feet tall and knows the exact amount or more martial arts then you will best you."  
"I know that."  
"So what were you thinking?"  
"I'm quicker, and because I'm smaller I can get closer to him. The problem is, I have to actually let him within my personal space."  
"You can't be serious."   
"Dead serious." her voice had a steely edge to it.  
"What if he rapes you?"  
"He can hurt the body all he wants, but I will survive. Mentally I'll have to recover more slowly but if that's what it takes. Then well I'll swallow my pride and do what I've got to do."  
"You would let him rape you and not kill him?" he asked disbelievingly.  
"Yes."  
"I don't understand. Don't you want revenge?"  
"Revenge for my past? I forgave what he did a long time ago."  
"You FORGAVE him?"  
"No I forgave myself. It wasn't my fault that I didn't please him, it was his. He assumed I knew certain things. He assumed he knew everything. It was because of his assumptions that he wasn't satisfied. There was no communication in our relationship. A major wrong on both of our parts. So if he was wrong, which of course he was always right, then of course I was the one always wrong. I had to pay for being wrong. After the divorce I realized I shouldn't be sorry for being wrong or right. Wasn't my fault the man was insecure and paranoid."  
"Don't you hate him?" his eyes stared ruefully into hers.  
She smiled ruefully, "Honestly, I don't have enough feelings for him to hate him. I don't care. I'm scared of him, but that's the victim in me. I don't like pain and yes he will cause me an awful lot of pain if he gets his hands on me. But hate, no I don't hate him."  
"Could you ever love him?"he almost whispered.  
"Not in this lifetime. Not after all the betrayals. Not after the abuse."  
Adam stiffened. He looked out the window thinking. Elissa watched intently realizing that suddenly they weren't talking about her. "Adam?"   
He looked at her, taking a deep breath his face void of any emotion, "I was once a rapist." his voice cut through the silence.  
She stared at him. She couldn't believe it. The man whom had just given her comfort admitted to being a rapist. It didn't mix. She waited hoping for more of an explanation.  
"Have you ever heard of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse?"  
"Yes."  
"I mean other than in the Bible."  
"No."  
"Well they actually existed. Pestilence, Death, Famine, war."he took a breath, "I was Death." He watched her face. It was still blank. "We rode together about three thousand years ago."  
"That makes you--" she uttered in wonderment.  
"Yes, over three thousand years old. Anyway, for a thousand years I raped and pillaged and murdered. I was good at it. I enjoyed it. I was a god. We were all gods."  
"Were the others also immortal?"  
"Yes. But you don't have to worry about them. They are all gone." he said with a touch of sadness.  
Elissa stared at him. He was guarded, She couldn't decipher anything in his eyes or his face or his voice. It was all devoid of any emotion. "Have you raped anyone since those days?" she asked quietly.  
"No."  
"Has Adam Pierson?"  
"You just asked--"  
"No I asked if you had gone raping and murdering, not Adam Pierson. I am assuming Adam Pierson is a persona?"  
He smirked, "Yes he's a persona."  
"So what is your real name? If you don't mind me asking."  
"Methos."  
"Okay, Methos," she sounded the name out.  
"Okay?"  
She leaned against the window pain and smiled at him placing her hand in his once again, "You must either want to try for a relationship or you're scared and you're trying to scare me off." She leaned in closer, "It takes a lot to scare me, Methos."  
"It doesn't bother you?"  
"Look, you did that 3,000 years ago. I wasn't even a glimmer in my father's eye, hell my father didn't even exist at that point!" She backed off a bit realizing she was invading his personal space, "How many times have you been married?"  
"Sixty- eight why?"  
"Did you ever abuse your wives?"  
"No."  
"Then I am not worried." She looked at her clock, "I still need to get ready for our "date" she giggled.  
"I suppose I should leave now?"  
"I'm going to be in the bathroom with the door closed. You can sit here contemplating your navel or go wander the bookshelves in the computer room. I don't care." With that she went to her closet, pulled out a hanger with a black plastic bag over it and sauntered into the bathroom.  
  



	4. 

Elissa studied her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was up in a loose bun with tendrils of hair hanging down. She had curled them into ringlets. The midnight blue dress was cut about four inches above her thigh with a kick slit in back. The v-neckline would have shown her normal bras so she had purchased a bra the same color of the dress but made for low necklines. It was also a push up bra so her already abundant cleavage was shown to advantage. The sleeves were short with a little puff to them and the back zipped. Nothing showy. She finished putting on brown eyeliner and then added brown mascara. Her lipstick was called dark cherry and was almost a burgundy. She took one final look in the mirror and then put her sapphire teardrop earrings on and matching necklace. She then put on her three and a half inch black patent pumps and walked out of the bathroom, grabbing her small black purse along the way.  
She found Methos in the computer room; one leg over her computer chair's arm the other leg had its foot braced against one of the shelves. He was reading her dictionary of Arthurian Lor and Legend. She leaned her back against the doorway, grasping her purse in front of her, "you ready?" she inquired.  
Methos looked up from his book, and swiftly closed it, not caring that he had lost his place. He immediately swaggered over to her, "My my, don't we clean up nice?" He smiled as he spoke. She blushed a cherry red and he smiled even more. "I guess my sweater and jeans won't cut it if I am to escort such a lovely Lady."  
She hit him on the arm with her purse, "Your sweater and jeans are fine. And quit making me blush!"  
He looked at her purse, "What do you need that for?"  
"Well to keep my wallet in so I can pay for dinner."  
"Oh no, no no. I don't think so. I asked you out remember? Unless you need your purse otherwise this is my treat."  
She looked at him. "You're sure?" She asked meekly.  
"You expect to pay?" He was amazed.  
"I've never--"  
"You have never been taken out and had someone pay?"  
"Well no."  
"How old are you again?"  
"Twenty seven."  
"And how many dates have you had?"  
"Well my ex and I went out but I always paid."  
"After your ex?"  
"Always went Dutch."  
"Well not tonight. Tonight you get the royal treatment and I won't take no for an answer." He took the purse and set it on top of the nearest bookshelf. "Now then do you have a wrap?"  
She giggled at the old fashioned term, "yes. I have a coat." She stopped by the hallway closet and took out a black velvet shoulder wrap. It was lined in black satin and had genuine sheepskin sewn in between the velvet and the satin. Her grandmother had made it for her. Methos gave her his arm and she shyly took it.  
  
She waited impatiently in his studio apartment. She was pacing the floor and scrutinizing every detail. He was in the bathroom changing. He emerged wearing a forest green silk shirt and black pleated trousers. Complete with the rolled up cuffs and pressed in creases. He even had a pair of brown tasseled loafers and forest green socks. Over his arm he carried his long black trench coat.  
"My my, "Elissa smiled, "What, you don't have a sweater for all occasions?"  
"It's not that I don't own a sweater for all occasions, it's that I don't think jeans are appropriate with you on my arm. I would look like a pauper."  
"Oh I doubt that! I like you in jeans."  
"You don't like me in trousers?" the corners of his mouth turned up in the effort of trying not to smile.  
"It's not that." She said blushing, "I am used to the more relaxed look on you."  
He studied her, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were nervous."  
She giggled in response. He gave her his arm and they both walked out the door.  
  
Methos pulled up behind the dojo and lead the way to the stairs that went up the back to MacLeods loft. He impatiently knocked on the door. Elise stood a step below him and grasped his forearm. He affectionately patted her hand.  
"You know these people. Why are you nervous?"  
"Do you realize how long it's been since I have dated? Much less gone out? I don't know if I remember my manners!"  
"Screw the manners! Just have a good time."   
She was about ready to comment when Duncan opened the door.  
"M-Adam you know how to use the elevator!" He then saw Elissa, "Welcome to my humble abode." He stepped back and held the door open for them.  
Amanda was just coming from the kitchen area clad in a slinky short black spaghetti strapped dress and high heels, her hair down and barely skimming the tops of her shoulders. She gave first Elissa then Adam a hug, "My my don't you two look spiffy!"  
Elissa blushed and Adam smirked, "Well I have to dress as good as my date at least!"  
Duncan pondered them, "You know Adam, I think this is the first time I have ever seen you in something besides jeans and a sweater."  
"It will probably be the last," he muttered.  
Duncan hugged Elissa, he noticed she stiffened slightly then relaxed, "And you, need to wear dresses more often!"  
Amanda grabbed the highlander's arm protectively, "Not if she's going to steal my date!"  
Elissa smiled, "Trust me, Amanda, you have nothing to worry about!"  
"Well shall we go? Our reservation is at six and it is ten minutes to." Commented Duncan.  
  
A few minutes later they were seated at a cozy table for four with a view of the lights of Seacouver glittering over the water. The hurricane candles at every table provided the only light in the restaurant. Methos took Elise's wrap and placed it on the back of her chair.  
"I am fully capable--"  
He put his finger to her lips, "I know. I told you: you were going to receive the royal treatment. So deal with it."  
"But--"  
"AH, AH, AH" he tutted, "No ifs, ands, or buts. You are going to be treated like a lady and I am going to act like a gentleman."  
"You a gentleman?" Amanda scoffed as she sipped her glass of Merlot.  
"I figure I've been friends with Macleod long enough, something had to rub off." Adam countered.  
Elissa smiled and sipped her white zinfandel. Hiding the laughter she felt rising inside her. Adam captured her hand in his and squeezed it. She turned and looked at him her eyes twinkling. She sat her glass down and looked at him, "Remember, once we get back to Joe's the gloves are off. I go back to being my capable self and you go back to well whatever you would like to call it."  
Duncan laughed, "You mean being ungentlemanly?"  
"I didn't think that was a word." Elissa commented.  
Amanda smiled, "Who cares? If the shoe fits he can wear it!"   
  
Methos and Elissa followed Duncan and Amanda to Joe's. They thought it would be easier after the performance to go back to two separate cars because Joe's was the halfway point between Duncan's and Methos. They were all laughing when they walked through the door. The place was packed but instead of Joe's band playing they heard someone off key but carrying a tune singing Billy Joel's, "Your always a woman." They made their way to the bar.  
"Uncle Joe, I thought you were playing tonight?"  
"Don't worry, just taking a break. We do Friday night Karaoke in-between sets."  
"Oh."  
"Why don't you get up there?"  
"Uncle Joe! I don't sing for crowds remember?"  
"I remember you singing a couple of times for Christmas Eve service!"  
"You sing?" Adam asked.  
"In the shower."  
"She sang "O Holy Night" and I swear everyone had goose bumps."  
"That was because they had turned down the heater at the church expecting more people to be there. How were they to know it was going to dump ten inches of snow in the early evening?"  
"It was not. "  
Amanda looked at her and smiled secretively. Duncan saw the glint in her eye, "What do you plan on doing?"  
"Oh nothing much."  
"Oh nothing much? I have only seen that look when you are about to do something illegal!"  
"Oh this isn't illegal. Trust me." She called Mike over.   
"How can I help you?"  
"Get the lady's attention that's talking to Joe." He nodded in affirmation and was off.  
Methos had found an empty stool next to Duncan. For the most part ignoring the by play going on between Joe and Elissa. He looked at Amanda, "What are you planning?"  
"Me? Nothing why?"she asked innocently.  
"I saw the look."  
"Why is it everyone thinks I'm up to something?"  
"Because, my dear, you usually are." Duncan said with a peck on her cheek.  
"Fine, the only thing I am doing is insuring Elise has a good time."  
"How good of a time?" Methos asked.  
"Not to the point you're thinking."  
"And what would I be thinking?"  
Amanda smiled her I know that look smile, "I saw the way you were looking at her tonight. Grant it she was giving some looks of her own."  
"Oh really? And how was I looking at her?"he drawled.  
"One word 'Lunch'."  
"I was not."  
"Were to."  
"Was not. I was just admiring the view." he answered smirking.  
"And so much more! Adam I know how you look at women and that woman has caught your fancy so don't deny it." Amanda admonished.  
"Wouldn't matter. You'd still think what you want anyway." He took a drink of his beer that miraculously appeared in front of him, "How precisely was she looking at me?"  
Amanda giggled, "Starved." With that she got up and stood next to Elise whispering in her ear.  
Elissa looked at Amanda, "I haven't done something like that in ages I don't know."  
"I promise you just say when. But at least do one with me." she pleaded.  
"Oh what the hell it's not like I'm driving."   
Amanda beamed, "Alrighty then! Joe two double shots of iced tequila."  
"Coming right up."  
Duncan and Adam turned to watch as the ladies had tequila glasses set in front of them. Mike brought a saltshaker and a slice of lime for each one. "Looks like it's going to get interesting." Duncan remarked.   
Adam grinned, "Are you complaining?"  
Duncan flushed a bit, "No. Thank God tomorrow is a Saturday, I can sleep in."  
"Then I'll make sure Elissa and I are at your door at eight for breakfast."  
"You're staying at her house?"  
"Yes, Evan managed to break into the place. He left flowers for her."  
"So you're playing bodyguard."  
"Yup."  
"And boyfriend?"  
"Working on that."  
"Looks like you're already her boyfriend. Don't you mean working on lover?"  
Methos just smirked as he took another swig of his beer.  
Elissa finished the second double shot and was giggling, "Okay, enough for now. I've already had a glass of wine tonight I need to take it easy."  
"Oh come on now, that was at the restaurant! It's been at least three hours!"  
"Still I haven't done this in a long time so I don't want to end up wasted."  
"Okay. But how about a blowjob?"  
"A what?" she gasped.  
"It's a drink, Lisey." Joe offered.  
"What's in it?"  
"It's a B-52."  
"Ohhh is it that drink with the whip cream on top and you can't use your hands?"  
"You guessed it. The college students like it." Joe explained.  
"I wonder why." Elissa commented innocently. "Oh what the hell" she then leaned over and whispered to Amanda, "Maybe it will give Adam something to think about."   
Amanda gave her an equally wicked grin, "I know it will Duncan."   
Methos and Duncan both picked up their glasses and headed toward the giggling ladies, "They are definitely up to something." Methos commented.  
"I know. I know that giggle." Duncan said as he grinned ear to ear.  
"You don't sound to upset, Mac."  
"Not at all."  
When they got to the end of the bar Mike had just set the two whipped cream topped glasses in front of Elissa and Amanda. They both dutifully put their hands behind their backs and grinned at each other. Both noting the men standing off to the side. Elissa started to slowly lick the whip cream out of the glass, using her tongue like a spoon. Once all of it was gone she took the glass in her mouth and drank the beige liquid in one gulp. She then sucked the glass into her mouth, bent her head to the bar and placed the glass with a final kiss to the rim on the bar. Amanda smirked at her and shook her head as she finished the last of the whip cream from her lips.   
"You are such a tease!"  
"But I'm good at tease!" was the cocky reply.  
"I'll say." Adam chimed in taking a napkin and pantomimed whipping the drool from his chin. Duncan was laughing at the action. Elissa blushed and Adam whispered in her ear, "And what else can you do with that mouth of yours?"  
"Don't you wish you knew?" she breathed as a shiver coursed through her.  
"Do I ever." He retorted. When she blushed even more he smiled and told her quietly, "You're the one that said when we got here the gloves were off."  
"I did." She giggled hiding her sudden shyness.  
Joe's band started a slow song. Adam looked at Elissa, his eyes shinning, "Would you care to dance?"  
"If you don't mind me stepping on your feet I'd love to." He grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor.   
"Here, place your hand over my heart like this," he took her hand and held it over his heart with his hand. He placed her other hand upon his shoulder and he settled his other hand onto her waist. "Now follow the rhythm of my heart and you shouldn't have a problem with stepping on my feet."  
Elissa did as he instructed. A couple of times she lost her concentration because she was becoming all to aware exactly how close she was to him. She could smell his cologne and under that smell him. The song was soon over and they parted ever so slightly. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "you okay?"  
"Yeah, I just need to get a breathe of air."  
"Here, let's go out back then." He lead her off the dance floor and when they walked by Duncan and Amanda Methos said something and Duncan nodded. He then walked on down the hall, past Joe's office to the back door.  
Once they were outside Elissa leaned against the brick wall of the building and Adam stood in front of her, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I just don't like crowds. I start feeling like a sardine."  
"I wouldn't know what a sardine feels like."  
She smiled at his sarcasim. After taking a couple of deep even breathes she turned, "You ready?"  
"Lead the way."  
  
When they got back the bar Amanda and Duncan were dancing. Elissa and Adam sat on the stools. Mike came over, "Want another shot?"  
"No thank you, a Kahlua and cream would be fine thank you."  
He looked at Adam, "Your usual?"  
"Yeah."  
A few moments later they had their drinks. "So," Adam raised his voice and leaned over toward her ear so she could hear him, "Did you like Madame Butterfly?"  
"Yes. Couldn't you tell?"  
"I was to busy watching you trying not to cry."  
"Okay so I'm sentimental."  
"That's not a bad thing."  
She turned her head, "I didn't see you crying."  
"I have seen it several times I knew what was coming."  
"I see." she smiled at him he smiled back. They were lost in each others eyes. Someone cleared their throat. They both looked up. Elissa's smile vanished from her pale face. She straightened and immidiately dropped Methos' hand.   
Methos looked at her and turned his head to where Elissa was looking. A tall man with expertly cut sandy blonde hair dressed in a double breasted navy silk suit was smiling at her. His camel hair coat was draped over his arm. Methos firmly clasped Elissa's hand  
"Elissa, is that anyway to greet your husband?" he then fixed his cool blue eyed gaze on their clasped hands. He glared at Adam, "And what do you think you're doing with my wife?"  
Methos opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Elissa, "Evan, we are divorced. I am NOT your wife and it is none of your concern who I keep company with."  
His smile turned sinister, "Need I remind you what the consequences are for back talking me?"  
Elissa gulped. She realized she didn't hear any music playing. She had no time to figure out why however because Evan had taken a step forward. "I know what the consequences are." she answered quietly.  
He looked at Adam, "You're lucky I'm in a good mood. If you leave now I promise no harm will come to you."  
Adam sneered, "Are you threatening me?"  
"No. I do not threaten, that Mr. Pierson, is a promise." he arrogantly commented.  
"So you do know me."  
"I know who you are. After all we belong to the same 'brotherhood'," he flipped over his wrist as if to check his watch. The purple tattoo was there.  
"I see." Adam replied.  
"Excuse me, but you aren't welcome here," Joe came up from behind.  
"Why, good to see you too, Joseph. What do you mean I'm not welcome here? I haven't done anything wrong."  
"I have the right to refuse service and I'm refusing service."  
"But I haven't come here for a drink or to listen to your music, I just came here for my wife." he turned once again to Elissa, "Darling, now please before you make a scene."  
"No, Evan, I am not going with you."  
He took an exasperated breath, "Now, Elissa Darling, do you want me to get mad? You know what happens when I get mad."  
"I am not going." she gritted her teeth.  
A menacing smile tugged at his lips and he started to laugh, "Well well, now this is priceless. Have you found your backbone? Or is it because you actually have feelings for this one?"   
Elissa continued to stare at him. Joe and Mike came up on either side of Evan, "That's enough. Get out of my bar."   
Evan backed off, "I'll see you again soon, Elissa, this time you won't have your friends around. Remember I exact my payment. And you know what my payment is." With that he turned and left.  
Joe looked at her, "Lisey, I don't want to know what his payment is do I?"  
"A pound of flesh and ounce of blood. Or however that saying goes." came the distant reply.  
  
Amanda appeared holding a shot of tequila, "Here," she handed it to Elissa, "You look like you need this." Elissa didn't say anything and drank it down. When the glass was empty Amanda took it and handed her another shot.   
Elissa drank it and then looked at Amanda, a weak smile on her lips, "Did Adam pay you to get me drunk?"  
Amanda smiled at her try for humor, "No this is my idea. You look like you should drink a whole bottle of the stuff."  
"Well I'd like another one at least."   
"Another shot of Tequila, coming right up."  
  
Joe's band was back playing. Duncan sat on one side of her and Methos was on the other side. "Look you two, he did what he came to do. We won't be seeing him again this evening."  
"It doesn't hurt to be cautious."  
"Mac's right, there is no reason for us to assume anything."  
"And if I have to go to the Lady's room I need to find Amanda, right?"  
"Well women normally go to the Lady's room in pairs." Methos observed.  
"Yes, but this is JOE'S, it's a single stall."  
"Oh."  
Elissa smiled, "Yes, 'OH'. So you guys can watch the hall cause the Tequila has gone right through me."  
  
When she came back to her stool Amanda was leaning on Duncans leg and another shot of Tequila was waiting for her. She drank it down and made a face, "It's time to stop when I can feel it burn all the way to my stomach!"  
  
Joe was once again standing behind the bar and slid a glass in her direction, "What's this?"  
He smiled at her, "It's called a Coke straight up."  
"I see. Thanks."  
"Well I heard that last Tequila shot was enough."  
"Are all bartendars this nosey?"  
"It's called observation. Besides, that Tequila is going to hit soon enough once the shock wears off."  
She finished her Coke, then looked at her watch. She felt the affects of the alcohol making her fingers tingle and knew that she needed to get home so she could fall asleep in her own comfy bed. She nudged Adam , "You ready?"  
"Anytime you are." He got up putting his coat on. She wrapped her shoulder wrap around herself. They both made they're goodbyes and squeezed out through the crowd.  
Once they were outside she paused, taking a deep breathe of the chilly air. Methos stopped two paces in front of her and turned to face her, "You okay?"  
"I believe I am overly tipsy." she replied, her southern drawl starting to color her words.  
"You mean drunk."  
"No I'm not drunk. I am overly tipsy."  
"You need some help?"  
"No. I just need to stand here and get some fresh air."  
"Could have fooled me."  
"I am fine honest. Want to see me walk a straight line officer?"  
"Not in those heels you don't."  
She grinned, "I made it all the way out here and now you think I'm going to hurt myself by attemptin' to walk a straight line?"  
He smirked, "Of course if you twist your ankle it gives me reason to pick you up and carry you to the Range Rover."  
"And you would just HATE to have an excuse to do that wouldn't you?"  
"I would be sorely wounded."  
"I thought as much." she walked the few steps til she was even with him. She held out her hand, "I'm not so drunk ta be easy prey, however, I am drunk enough to know that if I trip over somethin' I'm goin' to hurt myself. That includes my own two feet." They crossed the street and got into the range rover.   
  
When they got to her townhouse she was giggling. Methos was smiling, "You're going to freeze your feet if you don't get your shoes on." He commented. Helping her giggling form out of the vehicle.   
"Oh no I won't! " She held her shoes, her wrap had fallen off of one of her shoulders as she stumbled to her door. She turned, "Okay, you have the keys!" Methos grinned,  
"I will open the door thank you."  
"It's my house, I'll open the door!"  
"Like you could even get the key into the lock."  
"Watch me." She said grabbing the keys from him. Her face was twisted in concentration as she bit her lower lip and shakily inserted the key into the dead bolt lock, "See, told ya I'm not as drunk as you think I am!" She exclaimed.  
"Here allow me." He said as he cut in front of her and stepped into the house.  
"Hey, I thought ladies were always first!"   
"I thought you were a women's libber."  
"Oh I believe in equality but I like men, I don't hate them!" She giggled as she flipped on the lights. "I just think everyone should be treated with the same courtesy is all!" She tripped over her own two feet and managed to lose her wrap all together. She then let go of her shoes and they landed in the middle of the floor.  
Methos had shut the door and followed her the rest of the way into the living room, "So you like men?"  
"Oh yes. I think your lot are nice to have around. Can't let one bad apple spoil the whole bunch ya know!" She sauntered into the kitchen and came back into the living room with a glass of water. Methos was sprawled on her sectional with his coat laying across the back and his duffle bag on the coffee table. She eyed him cautiously, "I see you're comfortable."  
"Yes, quite comfortable. The one thing I'm lacking is a beer." He unbuttoned the cuffs of the shirt and rolled them up a notch.  
"Well, you can git your own beer."  
"What kind of hospitality is this?" he asked sarcastically as he got up and walked to the kitchen, "Here I am a guest in your house and you make me serve myself?" He asked as he came back into the living room beer in hand.  
Elissa was leaning aginst the back of the sectional one hand holding her water, the other braced against the back of the sofa, she grinned, "You've already been here before. The first time you're here I'll treat you with all the courtesy that goes with being a guest. After that, you're on your own."  
He took a drink of beer, "So, do you think that Evan will do anything else tonight?"  
"He made his appearance at the bar, I think he's done all the damage he intends to do. At least for now."  
"Have you thought anymore about getting a gun?"  
"Yeah."  
"And?"  
"I'm still not comfortable with the idea. If I do get one I want to know how to use it before I start keeping it in my house. Even then it may stay unloaded." She finished the last of her water, "Well, I'm goin' to go change into somethin' more comfortable."  
He grinned at her, arching an eyebrow, "How much more comfortable."  
She laughed, "Not as comfortable as you may be thinkin'!"  
"I can always hope."  
"Oh that is true, but watch it, you might be disappointed." She turned and walked down the hall.  
Methos busied himself with getting a change of clothes out of his bag. Truth be told he wanted to get back into something more comfortable himself. he pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of sweats and walked down the hall. He was replaying tonight's events in his mind when he heard Elissa shriek. He hurried to her room and opened the door. No Elissa. He walked into the room and in three strides was at her bathroom door. Quickly he turned the knob, and found that it was locked. "Elissa, can you unlock the door?"  
"Shit!" she screeched. He heard what sounded like bottled being thrown at the floor, "No, I can't unlock the damn door! The snake is in front of it!"  
Methos stepped back and with one well aimed kick at the doorjam the door burst open. He found the white tile floor strewn with shampoo bottles, bars of soap and a plastic cup and soap dish along with a few bath beads. But no snake. "Where did it go?" He asked as he shut the door.  
Elissa, who was standing on top of the toliet clad in a bra and panties looked around. "It might have gone under the sink."   
Methos moved the sink curtain to the side and there coiled and ready to strike lay the water mocassin. "Can you get out?"  
Elissa glared at him, "As long as that thing is alive I am NOT moving."  
Methos looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "I can keep it entertained long enough so that you can get out."  
"Yes and it can go under the crack of the door thank you very much!"  
"I can take care of it before it does that."  
"And how do you plan on doing that?"  
"If anything I'll grab it while you go get something to shop its head off."  
"You want me to do what?"  
"I'll hold it you kill it."  
"yeah right!"  
"Come on, Elissa, just go get one of your kitchen knives or something else sharp and wack its head off."  
"Meanwhile I leave you here with it?"  
"I'm immortal remember? Besides water moccassins don't usually inject enough venom in one strike to kill a grown man unless I do a lot of moving around. Besides if I do die I'll be back."  
She rolled her eyes, "Well I'm not doing you any good being up here that's for sure." She stepped down from the toliet, the sink was across from her and to her right. She kept her eyes on the snake as she made her way to the door which was about three feet from the sink. When she was behind Methos the snake hissed. Elissa jumped and ran to the door. She reached for the doorknob which wasn't there. She looked at the door and saw a jagged hole where the doorknob should be. The doorknob was on the floor, "What the hell did you do?"  
"I kicked it."  
"Cheap door!" she commented as she opened it and left in search of something sharp.  
She walked down the hall heading for the kitchen when she heard the laugh. She froze in mid step feeling the hairs on the nape of her neck prickle. She turned towards the sound. Her heart racing. She looked into the computer room but couldn't make out anything in the dark. The only thing she could see were the dim oulines of all the bookshelves. That didn't mean that someone couldn't be in there she just couldn't see her computer desk. The laughter came again and then the lights were turned on.   
"My my, Elissa, already seducing Mr. Pierson?"  
"I was on my way to get something sharp to kill a snake. Too bad I didn't realize that the real snake was in here."  
"Why don't we let Mr. Pierson worry about that particular snake while you and I get re aquainted." He stepped toward her.  
"Elissa," she heard Methos call, "Can you hurry it up please?"  
"Working on it, Adam." she called back.  
  
Methos, who had managed to grab a hold of the coiled reptile, furrowed his brow. why is she calling me Adam when we're the only two here? because we aren't the only two here came the next thought immediately. He looked at the snake, "You, my goodfellow, may still come in handy." the snake hissed at him. "Well I don't like you much either."   
  
Evan rose from the computer chair, a manacle grin upon his face. He then posed holding a black branding iron in front of him like he were brandishing a sword, "Now, Darling, you pay."  
Elissa backed up. He came at her calmly matching her step for step. Elissa turned and bolted running into Adam as he just came out of her room. She landed on her rear end with Adam atop her and something wriggling next to her arm. Adam muttered, "I'm sorry." before he rolled over. Elissa stood with mouth agape as she saw the snakes fangs were embedded into the base of his neck. She screamed and started to crab walk backwards only to realize Even was that way. She got to her knees and pushed herself up onto her feet and ran into the kitchen. She could hear Evan's footsteps down the hall. She quickly grabbed her cast iron skillet from the stove. She brandished it in front of her like a shield with one hand while she used her other hand to grab her butcher's knife from the butcher block. Evan stood in the doorway, still holding the branding iron.   
"Darling, the more you fight the worse it is. Or don't you remember?"  
"If you think I'm going to let you brand me you have got another thing coming." She barely blocked his lunge with the iron. She backed up one step more only to find herself pressed against the dinette table.   
Evan moved off toward the side, making it so that if she took off for the living room she would still be with in reach of him. "What are you going to do now, Darling? Which way are you going to run?"  
Elissa took a deep breathe knowing the only thing she could do was to let him get closer. She smiled coldly at him, "Fine, Evan, you want me come and get me!"   
"You still think you're going to win?"  
"I'll win. I have no doubt about that!"  
"Just wait til I get my hands on you, Elissa, you are going to pay!" He lunged and brought the branding iron down in an arc atop the wrist holding the frying pan.   
Elissa clenched her teeth, dropping the frying pan. It landed with a thud against the floor. Evan drew closer. Elissa turned the knife to point downward and pushed off from the table. Evan tried to use the branding iron but found that she was too close for it to hit her. Instead it hit the table with a loud clank. Before he had time to recover Elissa took her knife and sliced the tendon on his wrist. His useless hand dropped the branding iron. Instinctively he grabbed his bleeding wrist with his other hand which is when Elissa crouched down and slammed her open palm across his knee cap; dislocating it. He crumpled to the floor. His good hand reaching for her neck. Elissa jerked her head back once again unbalancing herself and landing on her behind. She shakily backed up until her back hit one of the chairs and used it to help herself stand.   
Evan started to crawl towards her in slow painful movements, "You will pay for this you bitch!" he growled.  
"Oh I don't think so." came a male voice from behind him.  
Elissa looked behind Evan to see Methos standing with his broadsword at Evan's neck.  
"I thought you were dead!"  
"Momentary set back." was the sarcastic reply.  
"You're one of them!" Evan seethed.  
"Yes, I am. And you know what? You aren't." Methos swung the blade back.  
"NO!" Elissa yelled.  
Methos stopped in mid swing, "But he-"  
"I know. For that he will go to jail. If he manages to elude the law then and only then can you have him. Do I make myself clear?" she demanded.  
Methos eyed her, "If he doesn't get thrown in jail he is mine."  
"You can have him if he doesn't get thrown in jail for this. But he is only a mortal and therefore should be punishable by mortal laws."  
"As you wish." Methos stood in the doorway, the sword clasped between his hands.  
"You do love me." Evan replied.  
Elissa squatted down in front of him, knife still in her hand, "If you ever make trouble for me again, Evan Dewpuey, I will kill you. "She hissed, " Because I will let Adam take your worthless head." she rose once again and walked to the phone.  
  
  
Elissa who had time to put on a robe, was sitting at her dinnette table talking with Officer Johnson. While his partner talked to Adam in her living room. Evan had been hauled away in the back of an ambulence.  
"This man is your husband?"  
"Evan? He thinks he is, we were divorced eight years ago. I have the decree in my filing cabinet if you wish to see it."  
"No that's fine." He looked at his note pad once again, "So you had gone to change clothes for the evening when you found a snake in your bathroom."  
"Correct."  
"And Mr. Pierson asked you to get something to kill the snake."  
"Correct."  
"And that is when you found Mr. Dewpuey in your office?"  
"Correct."  
He sat back and eyed her, "So why didn't Mr. Pierson come to your rescue when he heard you and Mr. Dewpuey having an altercation?"  
"He did, Officer Johson. He came into the kitchen and found Evan on the floor. I guess he assumed I had it all under control."  
"So you're saying that the fight took place in here?"  
"Yes."  
"And Mr. Pierson couldn't have known that there was an altercation until then?"  
"That is correct."  
"So nothing was said until you came into the kitchen with Mr. Dewpuey."  
"That sums it up."  
"I don't believe you."  
"Look officer Johnson, Adam was in the bathroom having to deal with a snake. I walked out of my room and started down the hallway when I heard someone laugh from the computer room. I had shut my bedroom door and the bathroom door. Trust me Mr Pierson wouldn't have heard anything until I was in the kitchen due to the fact the kitchen and the bathroom have a wall in common."  
He continued to stare at her. "Where is the snake?"  
Adam appeared in the doorway along with the other police officer. The officer held up a a plastic bag, "Right here, the head was cleanly cut from its body. Probably with one of the knives that are here in the kitchen."  
Adam smiled helpfully, "Actually that blade that's in the sink. Next to the butcher knife."  
Officer Johnson rose, "Well, it was all self defense but I still don't get why Mr. Pierson here didn't come to your aid sooner but that's between you two."  
Elissa escorted them to the door.  
"Good night, Ms McAlister, Mr. Pierson." With that they were gone.  
Elise shut the door leaning her head against the cool metal.  
Methos came up behind her rubbing her shoulders. "You okay?"  
"I need a shower." she groaned.  
"Me too. Something about dying and coming back to life makes you need a shower."  
"Well I did learn one thing." Elissa tiredly commented.  
"Which is?"  
She smiled up at him, "Snakes don't paralyze me with fear anymore."  
He grinned at her. "I learned something too."  
"What's that?"  
"That I will never piss you off while you're in the kitchen." was the sardonic reply.  
She stared into his eyes, "You would have killed him."  
He sobered, "Yes. But I understand why you want the law to take care of him. Are you mad at me?"  
"No. But I think in that instant I saw the real Methos. The one you keep hidden inside Adam Pierson."  
"Who's to say Adam Pierson isn't another facet of Methos?"  
"Oh I believe that. But when you are in your Adam mode, I don't see the eyes of a killer looking back at me. Adam's eyes are guarded and mysterious. Methos, well Methos has the eyes of someone who has seen things that would make most normal people insane."  
"You're saying I'm insane?"  
She chuckled, "Just as insane as I must be for still wanting to date you." He hugged her to him. She then rested her head against his chest finding comfort in his heartbeat. He stroked her hair. She sighed and pulled away, "When you tell this story tomorrow to Duncan, Joe, and Amanda you are going to be sure and include exactly how I was attired aren't you?"  
"But of course!"  
  
After their showers they each had a cup of tea and were sitting on the sectional. Elise looked out the French doors to her deck and caught a glimpse of the full moon. She smiled. Methos looked at her, "What?"  
"Just admiring the view."   
He grinned, "Why thank you."  
She slugged him, "Not you! You conceited imp! The moon. Isn't it gorgeous?" She rose and walked over to the door, opened it and went out to sit on the bench.   
Methos came out after her, "Isn't it chilly for you out here?"  
"No. I'm fine."  
"You're a lunar child, hmm?" He asked as he sat beside her.  
"Yes."   
He put his one arm around her shoulders she turned toward him and he caught her chin with the other. "This is something I wanted to do since I first met you." He whispered as his mouth closed towards hers.  
"Methos--" she gasped as she was interrupted by his lips brushing hers. She felt the soft brush of his lips tasting hers. She then felt his fingers gently caress the side of her jaw and soon she was wrapped in the vortex of desire and warmth. She found her mouth pressed to his as if to consume him. When he stroked the pulse of her neck her mouth opened and soon his tongue was dueling with hers. She intertwined both hands into his short hair pulling his face into hers. When she once again got her bearings she started to pull away finishing with a tiny kiss to his lower lip. He caressed her cheekbone with his thumb she turned into the touch. He kissed her forehead and finally pulled away completely.  
Elissa opened her eyes, grinning, "Okay now who wants a refill on their tea?"  
"I just kissed you and you're talking about tea? Whatever happened to a cold shower? I must really be losing my touch."  
She stood at the door about ready to open it, "Fine if you want your ego stroked at the sake of my own embarrassment, " she cleared her throat, "I decided I had to find some excuse to get away from you before my body ruled over my brain and I'd do something I might regret come sunlight. You satisfied?"  
He rose following her into the house, "One kiss and I cause a born again virgin to want to ravish me?" He said grinning, "Maybe I haven't lost my touch!" He followed her into the kitchen.   
Elissa was trying to pour more tea into her cup but her hand was shaking so much it was spilling onto the cabinet as well as into her cup.  
Methos reached over and grabbed the teapot. "I don't believe the counter is thirsty. Why don't you let me get you a cup of tea."  
Elissa turned around and faced him. "I bet you think this is just a total riot, knowing, that with one kiss you can bring me to be a mass of mush."  
He appraised her, "I wouldn't say a mass of mush you still seem to be retaining your figure quite nicely." She rolled her eyes blushing in spite of herself. He handed her the cup making sure to brush his fingers across hers. He looked seductively at her, "Maybe I should kiss you again to make sure it wasn't a fluke reaction."  
She held up her hand, "Oh I don't think I can handle another kiss like that thank you."  
"This is the first time I've ever heard of getting the shaft because I kiss too well."  
"I didn't say you were getting the shaft. I'm just saying that well--" she watched as he took away the tea cup and set it on the counter.   
"Then what are you saying?" He asked as he cradled her face in his hands once again.  
"I'm saying that, well what was I saying again?"  
"I don't know," he commented as he leaned toward her silencing her once again with his lips. Elise gasped and backed up against the counter. He continued to barrage her mouth with his. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer as a soft moan escaped through her lips. He moved his hands down her back and up her sides eventually engulfing one in her hair and using one to press her into him at her mid back as he used his body to press against her.  
Elissa broke the kiss. "I, I, my tea is getting cold."  
"You have a microwave."  
"Uh, I haven't checked my messages."  
"It can wait." He replied as he nuzzled her ear. She shivered he smiled.  
"I didn't lock the door."  
"I did." He said as his tongue lightly flicked the pulse at her neck. She sagged against him. Her hands grabbed at the t-shirt on his chest for support. He started to nibble at the pulse. She arched into him with a whimper. He pulled back enough to see her half lidded eyes. "I say you like that."  
She straightened, "um yes. Well anyway. I'm going to go clean up the blood on the carpet now."  
"Why?"  
"Because once the blood sets in it's going to be a pain to get out."  
He looked at his watch, "Maybe I should be going."  
"You don't have to go, at least not yet." she tried to cover the dissappointment. But then again, what reason would he have to stay unless she planned on taking him to bed?  
He smiled at her. "We are meeting MacLeod for breakfast tomorrow at eight o'clock."  
"We are?"  
"Yes."  
"When did you two cook this up?"  
"When he commented about sleeping in."  
"Oh, so you want to wake Duncan up?"  
"Yes. for a change!"  
She glanced at the clock on her Microwave,"It's three in the morning, are you going to be safe driving home? It's been a long day."  
"Do you want me to stay?" he asked searching her eyes.  
"Not for what it's sounding like!" she smiled shyly, "I just don't want you to fall alseep at the wheel and get into a wreck."  
He carressed her cheek, "That is very sweet of you to worry about me. But honestly, I'll be fine." he grabbed his duffle bag and his coat, "I'll be over at a little after seven."  
"Okay, I'll be waiting." She gave him a quick kiss on the mouth and shut the door behind him. She then grabbed some carpet cleaner and proceeded down the hall smiling to herself.  



End file.
